Being You
by MorphMagic
Summary: After a freak accident Dave gets a chance to get to know Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I got the idea for this from a Picture posted on LiveJournal in Karosfky_Hummel By longas91. The song is Human by the Killers. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

And of course I don't own Glee. if I did Max Adler would be mine!

Dave hated driving. Ever since his he got his license his mother made him made him go everywhere. Like now, they needed milk and even though Dave was actually doing homework and she was just watching tv, he had to go get some.

He stopped in front of some train tracks as the lights started flashing and the bar started to lower itself.

As the train passed his favorite song came on the radio. He turned it up loud enough to hear over the train thundering by. As the words started he closed his eyes and sang along

"I did my best to notice  
When a call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes  
Clear your heart...  
Cut the cord

Are we human  
Or are we dancer  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees  
Looking for the answer  
Are we human  
Or are we dancer"

As the instrumental played Dave opened his eyes and noticed something was wrong with the the train. They aren't supposed to wobble. Confused and a little scared he turned his head to the right to look at the front of the train. Just as his eyes finally saw the Engine, it fell.

Dave Threw the car in reverse as the words to the song started up

'Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good'

Shit. He realized he wasn't going to get away fast enough. The train car in front of him slammed down onto the hood of his car. Dave hadn't been wearing a seat belt and was thrown through the windshield and into the liquid spilling out of the train car. The words of the song could still he heard

'give my regards to soul and romance  
They always did the best they could  
And so long to devotion  
He taught me everything I know  
Wave good bye  
Wish me well...  
You gotta let me go'

Dave thought it was ironic that the last thing he was going to hear was a man singing goodbyes. But Dave was in a lot of pain, he couldn't breathe. He can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He doesn't dare move for fear of making things worse but his body involuntary twitches. Briefly a thought passed through his mind 'Moms not gonna get the milk' then he passed out


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everything guys! I am sorry it took so long to get up but I had lost my Ipod(which I write all this on) and I just found it so, yeah. anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Dave was having a nightmare. He knew it wasn't real but that didn't stop it from being terrifying. He was in the locker room, staring at Hummel. How long they stood there he didn't know, but after what felt like an eternity, Kurt spoke.

"I _hate_ you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I don't want your apology. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You are a horrible person who doesn't deserve to be alive."  
Dave could feel the tears coming. he knew what Kurt said was true  
"I know"  
"I hope your happy now, making me run away from my life. Of course one good thing did come out of this." Kurt smirked  
"What?"  
"I got to be with Blaine. He's amazing! He's everything you will never be. He's sweet, handsome, charming, smart, talented and most importantly he is proud of who he is. You on the other hand are_rude, ugly, disgusting, stupid, fat and terrified of your true feelings_."  
"I'm sorry, Kurt. please listen to me. Just give me a chance."  
"A chance? Ha! You've never had a chance with me! Why would I choose you when I can have Blaine." Kurt started to laugh. Dave bowed his head in shame and closed his eyes. He could still hear Kurt's laughter as he felt himself drifting away from sleep.

Dave awoke to the sound of beeping. He was haunted by Kurt's words and laughter. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital, In a weird room that looked kind of like it was quarantined. The memories of the crash came back to him. He set up and scanned his body for injury. His arms and face seemed to be the only body parts affected. He had small scratches on his arms and a decent sized gash on the right side of his head, starting above his ear and going back to the base of his neck. Once he was aware of the cut, it hurt.

He pressed the nurse call button and waited. He could see a doctor come into a room adjoining his and put on what looked like a hazmat suit.  
"Hello Mr. Karofsky. I'm Doctor Washington. How are you feeling?" Dave could just make out a smile behind the plastic covering the doctors face.  
"My head hurts. But besides that, I feel fine." dave offered a small smile.  
"good. We will get you some pain meds soon. You don't have any major injuries, just some scratches on your arm and the cut on your head. Other then that you appear fine.  
How much do you remember from the accident?" Dave thought about it for a moment.  
"I remember the train falling on the top of my car, going through the windshield and landing in some liquid." the doctor nodded his head.  
"well Mr. Karofsky, the liquid you fell into was toxic. So far it appears that there have been no adverse reactions but we are still keeping you quarantined until we finish running the tests."  
"how much longer do you think that will be?"  
"another day or so. I will have a nurse bring you some food. Have a good day Mr. Karofsky." with that the doctor turned to leave. Before he made it to the door Dave spoke.  
"Are my parents here?"  
"Yes. They are in the waiting room. I can send them in if you'd like." the doctor smiled.  
"no I don't really feel like talking to them. Thanks though."  
"not a problem Mr. Karofsky." the doctor turned and left.

When Dave arrived home he went straight to his room. He stood in front of his mirror and surveyed himself.  
"I look like shit" he said to no one in particular. He turned to look at the stitches on his head and his mind went to thoughts of Kurt.  
"great now I am a scarred freak! He already thinks I'm fat, ugly and stupid. Why can't I be more his type? Like that stupid Blaine guy. Kurt's like in love with him. I wish I looked more like him." as Dave continued to stare at himself and wish he were Blaine, something strange happened. He started to hurt all over and he shut his eyes and stifled a scream then fell to the ground as pain shot through him.

And then just as fast as it started it was over.

Dave sat up slowly and opened his eyes. He couldn't hold back a scream this time as he looked in the mirror. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! sorry about the delay in getting this up. writers block is awful. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! they make my day!**

**Here is the part you have all been waiting for! we find out what happened to Dave! please let me know what you think!**

He could hear his parents running up the stairs to check on him. He was suddenly glad he locked his door when he walked in. His dad tried the handle and then knocked.  
"David, are you ok? Open the door son."  
"I'm fine. Just surprised myself. I didn't know how shitty I looked" he yelled towards the door. He heard his fathers sigh and retreating footsteps. That was close. If his parents saw this they would freak. Plus, he didn't know how it happened so how would he undo it.

Maybe he was a mutant like in X-Men. Of course those people started turning into freaks at puberty and Dave hit that back in 5th grade. Maybe he was a late bloomer when it came to freaky mutant things.

No,no,no,no,no. This could not be happening. He must have gone crazy because of the accident. They never did check his mental state. They made sure he knew what year it was, sure. But not once did they do anything regarding his mental health. Yeah that was it. He was insane, crazy, unstable, loopy, out of his mind. Whatever term you preferred. They all applied to Dave now. If he was crazy then this wasn't real. This whole thing was a hallucination and soon he would snap out of it and everything would go back to normal. He just had to figure out what he had to do to make things normal again. Cause he had to be insane. He had to be crazy. He had to be mentally unstable. Because really there's no other way to explain what he was seeing.

He was staring at the face of none other then Blaine Anderson.

"The Fuck? Oh no. He had the pricks voice too. He moved his hand and sure enough, the Blaine in the mirror moved exactly like he had.

This didn't make any sense. One minute he was staring at himself the next he's looking a Ladyboy's face.  
"ohhhh" Dave said and realized what was going on. It was the train. The toxic whatever it was must had given him like superpowers or something.  
"Awesome" Dave smiled but then stopped. He hated Blaine's smile and now he was stuck staring at it.

He thought about being back in his own body and the pain started and Dave was forced to close his eyes as it washed over him. He opened his eyes to find his own bandaged reflection staring back.

Dave knew he had to go downstairs to assure his parents he was ok. He walked slowly, not wanting to face them in case it happened again.

As he reached the living room he saw his parents sitting on the couch, watching extreme makeover: home edition. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there  
"Dave, Honey are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"I'm fine, mom. I just didn't realize how crappy I looked. That accident left a lot of marks. I have bruises on a lot more places then I remember from the hospital. Flying through a widow banged me up pretty good." he forced a smile and sat on the other side of his mother. "I'm sorry. I feel awful about the accident. If I had just gone myself then none of this would have happened."  
"It's not your fault. And it would have been you in the hospital instead. How would I take care of myself if you were hurt?"  
"Oh you would mange. I'm sure I taught you how to at least make a pb&j. And if I had gone I would have left 20 minutes sooner then you so I would have been on the other side of the tracks and would be fine" Dave could see the tears in his mothers eyes and it just made him feel guilty for causing his mother to worry.  
"I'm fine. Just really sore"  
"Well, your pain medicine is on the table." she gave him a pat on his knee and smiled.  
"Thanks. I think I'm gonna take some a lay down. I am exhausted." Dave kissed his mothers cheek and stood to retrieve his medicine. Before he got out of the room his father spoke  
"Dave?"  
"Yeah, Dad?"  
"That boy you harassed is coming back to McKinley. If I find out you so much as looked at him funny, you are going to be in a lot of trouble! Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir"

When he returned to his room he locked the door once again and walked back over to his mirror.  
"I wonder if I can change into anybody. Guess there's only one way to find out." he closed his eyes and tried to think of someone to turn into. Finally he settled on Denzel Washington. Because he seriously kicks some ass and Dave had just watched 'Book of Eli' in the hospital. He focused on Looking like Denzel and sure enough, the pain was back.

He opened his eyes and Denzel was staring back. He looked awesome.  
"People had more than they needed. We had no idea what was precious and what wasn't. We threw away things people kill each other for now." he almost feel over. He sounded just like him!  
"This is fucking awesome!"

Dave spent the rest of the day changing into as many different people as he possibly could. Finally he turned back into himself and got ready for bed.

That night began with another dream of Kurt. There were no words. Just Kurt moving. It was odd, he was dancing but he wasn't. Dave just watched, transfixed by Kurt's fluid movements.

Dave wasn't sure when the dream had started to change, but suddenly everything was black. He heard Kurt's voice speaking  
"Did you miss me while I was gone, Dave?"  
"Of course I did, Kurt. I missed you so much it hurt."  
"Are you going to come see me at school when I get back?"  
"I can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you hate me, Kurt. If I came anywhere near you you'd scream and probably have a panic attack."  
"Well, I don't have to know it's you, David."  
"Umm, I don't know how you wouldn't know, Kurt."  
There was silence and then realization struck  
"Ohhh, I get it. But how would I explain some random guy coming to see you?"  
"I don't know you figure it out!"  
"I will, I swear!"  
After that it was just silence, blackness. It was starting to unnerve him. Suddenly he felt like he was falling.

Dave woke up with a start as he fell out of bed. He climbed back up and grabbed his phone to Check the time.  
6:45am  
He decided to just get up for the day. He had a lot to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews and alerts! I am glad you guys are enjoying this story. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but real like have been getting in the way of my writing. Well here you go!**

After a shower and some breakfast, Dave sat in his room thinking. After some serious thinking time he decided that he was crazy and yesterday was just his imagination. But a small part of his mind didn't believe that and he decided he needed to make sure. He quickly came up with an idea. He sent a text to Azimio

'Hey man what's up?'

'Nothing. You?'

'Same. So I heard Megan fox is at the Lima Bean.'

'Whatever I know your lying'

'I swear. Go check bet you 20 bucks she's there'

'Your on'

Dave chuckled and made his way downstairs. He was glad his friend lived twice a far from the coffee shop as he did. He made his way to the small shop and went around the back. He thought of the _supposedly_ attractive woman.

After the pain receded he looked down to find his fame smaller then could ever be natural. He waited a few minutes and walked back around to the front of the building just as Azimio's car pulled into the lot. He leaned against the wall and waited, glad that the customers inside couldn't see him.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe he was right! Your here!" Azimio Practically ran to who he thought was the celebrity.  
"My friend said you would be here. Can I have a picture with you?" Dave almost laughed at his friend. He was smiling like a loon.  
"Sure." Dave made sure to smile back and moved to stand next to his friend as he took out his phone. After the picture was taken Dave moved back to his spot on the wall and waited for his friend to stop staring at him and talk.  
"Soo... Why are you in Lima of all places?"  
"Visiting a friend. And before you ask, I am not telling you who it is so they don't get harassed."  
"Ok. Well it was nice to meet you. I got to go get 20 bucks out of the bank. Thanks for the picture!" Azimo walked off and Dave smiled. He wasn't crazy!

After changing back and rushing to his house to make sure he got there before the other boy, Dave tried to figure out how to get his predicament to work to his advantage. Before he could think about it too deeply he door was slammed open and in walked Azimio, waving $20 in the air.  
"So I see I was right. You got any pictures?"  
"Of course." Azimio pulled out his phone and showed Dave the picture they were both in.  
"Nice."  
"I know. How did you know she was there?"  
"I have connections." Dave smirked "Speaking of connections, I need you to get in touch with your friend who makes the fake ID's. My parents found mine and took it so I need a new one."  
"No problem. I think I have the number in my phone." Azimio scrolled through his contacts and located his 'friend' he copied the number and sent it in a text to Dave.  
"You want to chill today?"  
"Can't man. I have chores and shit to do. Maybe we can hang out Monday after school."  
"Whatever man. You are so boring. Catch ya later."  
"See ya." they fist bumped and Azimio left.

Dave spent the rest of his day playing Xbox, eating and thinking about his plan. He called Azimio's friend and got some info and ended up on Google for three hours looking up things like 'emancipation' and 'Small southern towns'. He made a quick run to the bank before it closed and closed out his savings account.

By the end of the day Dave is certain he can pull this off. All he needs is the right (fake) paperwork. He sent an email to Azimio's friends 'reliable source' and went downstairs for dinner.

After dinner Dave went for a run to work off some steam. As soon as he is in the door he is ran up the stairs to check his email. Luck was with him. The 'source' said they would do it and it was less the he had planned on paying. He sent a message saying he would send a money-order soon and turned his laptop off and went to bed happy for the first time in months.

His dream that night is crazy. He was standing behind Kurt watching him make faces in the mirror. After a few minutes Kurt heaved a sigh and said  
"I will never be able to pull off sexy. I am doomed to epic-cuteness for the rest of my life" Dave wanted to disagree. Kurt was the sexiest thing in the world. The faces he had been making didn't scream come hither or anything but he still looked like sex on legs to Dave. He thought about going over to Kurt and giving his opinion, but Kurt didn't seem to notice him as he started his nightly routine. After his face was thoroughly cleaned and moisturized, he stood and walked to his dresser and removed a pair of black pajamas. Dave watched in awe as Kurt stripped out of his clothes and put on his pajamas. His skin was pale, flawless and beautiful.

Dave woke with a start, sitting straight up. He was covered in sweat, like he had just run a few miles. He groaned and flung himself back down. He groaned again when he discovered he was hard.  
"Stupid fucking Hummel. Why do you have to be so fine?" he tried to will his erection away, but soon realized it wasn't going anywhere. Sighing he threw the covers back and let his imagination run wild.

The next morning dawned and Dave woke tired and irritable. After he had taken care of himself, his sleep had been restless. He got ready in a hurry, needing to stop and get a money order. As soon as he was done he was bursting out of his bedroom door and taking the stairs two at a time. He kissed his mom goodbye and headed out to his truck.

It wasn't until he was pulling into the McKinley high parking lot that it hit him, Kurt was back.

_Fuck._

**A/N2: so I am still struggling with the last chapter so I have decided to focus solely on that until I finish that so it might be awhile before I update again. Please don't hate me! In the meantime I have a favor to ask of all of you lovely reviewers. I am having trouble coming up with a name for an OC I will be introducing soon. It will be a male. I need a first and last name! Thanks for the help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. but it took forever to finish Like a river flows and then I got into a funk and didn't feel like writing anything for awhile. Plus once I saw BTW I wanted to include some of it this. so I had to drastically rewrie so parts of the office scene are in this chapter and the performance will be in the next chapter. anyway let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

Dave sat in his truck, frozen by fear. He wasn't ready to face Hummel, not yet, not as Dave. He started to panic, almost to the point of hyperventilation when there was a knock on his window. He rolled down his window and spoke  
"What?"  
"Figgins wants you. It must be pretty important cause your dad is in there."

With that Azimio walked off leaving his friend to walk to his doom alone. Slowly he gathered the courage to get out of the car and make his way toward the school.

He walked slowly, terror creeping up inside his chest and threatening to burst free. He couldn't do this. He knew he was being called to the principal's office because of Hummel. He was going to be lectured about bullying and made to apologize. Sure enough, when he walked into the principal's office, there he was. He was seated in a chair next to his father on one side of the room while Dave's own father sat on a couch. Dave silently made his way to the couch and sat down. He stared at the floor while he waited for this nightmare to be over.

After a few moments of silence, Mr. Shue cleared his throat. Dave hadn't seen him when he came in.  
"Let's get this started. David, do you know why we're here?"  
"To make sure I'm not planning on bullying Hummel and to ask me to apologize."

Dave looked up and could see shock on the adult's faces. None expected him to answer with that. Figgins took over  
"That is correct, Mr. Karofsky. We want to insure that Mr. Hummel has a safe environment at this school. Any type of incident between the two of you will result in your immediate expulsion. Do you understand?"

Dave looked up, this was his chance to start to make things right.  
"Yes, sir. If I my say something?" He looked toward the principal and once he received a nod, he looked toward Kurt and continued,  
"I'm sorry, about everything. I feel awful about every shove, every slushy, every dumpster toss, every mean word I said. But I feel the worst about the threat. I never meant it, but I can't take it back and I know it caused you a lot of terror. I can promise all of you" at this Dave turned his head and looked toward his teacher and principal "That I do not plan on harassing Kurt."

Kurt's father looked at him with a face that clearly said he didn't believe a word of it

"You know you talk a great game. But all I'm hearing is talk. And talk isn't going to keep Kurt safe. How do I know that you've changed?"

"Mr. Hummel, I almost died last week. I was in an accident and spent a few days in the hospital to make sure the radiation hadn't affected me. I had a lot of time to think while they were making sure I didn't grow a third arm. I realized that if I had died, most of the people in this school would remember me as a monster. I don't want that. I don't want to be that guy anymore."

Dave's Father decided to speak up.

"Mr. Hummel, Can I call you Burt?"  
"Of course."  
"You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't come to David's defense. I believed your son. That's because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew. He was not the boy I raised. The son I raised, was a cub scout. He was kind, he was a good citizen. I still don't know what was going through is mind when all this bullying started. But now, after everything he has been through just this past week, I believe him. I believe that he wants to make things right. I know it's hard to believe but I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now, is my son back again. This is real."  
"Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family? My son, having to leave his friends. My wife, and I spending money we don't have for private school, cause of your son!"  
"Burt were you always so accepting of homosexuals? We're the same age; I remember what we used to say about the gays when we were younger. See? Now it's taken us a long time to figure out what's right. Why can't you just allow David the week and near death experience it's taken him to figure it out?"  
"Because he said he was gonna kill my son!"

Mr. Schuester interrupted the dispute before it could get out of hand and looked at Kurt

"What do you think, Kurt?" All eyes turned to look at the small boy. Dave held his breath.

"I believe that he realizes that what he did was wrong." Dave could see Hummel's father's face change into a cross between Shock, disbelief and horror. It quickly morphed into one of anger

"You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad and you don't want me to worry."

"You're right, dad. I don't want you to stress yourself out anymore then you already have. I am sure David can behave himself." He sent Dave a look that said 'I will tell if I have too" and looked back toward his father.

"Can David and I speak for a moment alone?" Kurt can see his father was about to protest

"You can wait right outside in the hall." The Hesitation was obvious in the adults but they slowly made their way out of the office and into the hall.

Kurt just stared at Dave for a moment.

"What's your angle here?"

"I'm just trying to make things right"

"David, I know remember? And I haven't told anyone"

"Why? It would have made your life a lot easier"

"I don't believe in denying who you are…. but I don't believe in outing either. But you still owe me the truth. What's going on here?"

"I told you. I'm sorry. I won't bother you I swear. I'm sorry you don't believe me, but time is the only thing that will prove I'm telling the truth." Kurt rolled his eyes

"Look. I am the one with the power here. I don't believe in outing but I will do it if it means I'm safe. So I have several options here. I could tell everyone the truth about you-"

"Dude. I said I was sorry. You said you wouldn't do that"

"Hold on. Or, I can keep your secret, thus allowing me to walk through the halls of this school unharmed. I don't want you or any of you stupid jock friends near me. If one of you does anything to me, even if you were in no way involved, I will convince Principal Figgins that you had something to do with it and get you expelled. I hate to be so mean, but I am tired of being pushed around." Dave stood and bent toward the other boy.

"Don't worry Hummel. I am going to avoid you as much as humanly possible. And pretty soon you won't have to see me at all." He stood up straight and headed towards the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, Hummel spoke, His voice full of concern and fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just mean I plan on you not seeing me." With that he opened the door and walked to his first class, completely ignoring his father standing in the school hall.

He sat through the class in a daze. Hummel was still as beautiful as he remembered. He couldn't think of anything else and was startled when the bell rang signaling the end of class. He gathered his stuff and headed towards the door. He had just made it through the door when he felt an arm drop onto his shoulders. It was Jack, another one of the football jocks.

"Hey, Karofsky. When are you going to sell me that truck of yours?"

Dave's first thought was 'When pigs fly" But he got an idea.

"I have to talk to my folks about it but I'll give it to you for $3,500."

"Umm…I will talk to my mom tonight too. I'll text you and let you know what she said." Jack walked off and Dave headed toward his next class, a plan quickly forming in his head.

At Lunch, Dave skipped the cafeteria and headed toward the computer lab. He logged onto is e-mail and saw he had a message from his 'source'. After he checked it he started searching fir a job in the area. He lucked out and found an opening for Auntie Anne's Pretzels in the Lima Mall. he filled out an application and starts to look for apartments. He found a few places he thinks he could afford with a job but he his out of time and just jots down the numbers so he can call and set up a time to look at them in person.

He headed toward his locker to switch out his books before his next class. As he rounded the last corner to his locker he stopped at the sight in front of him. Finn Hudson is standing in front of his locker, a determined look on his face.

"What do you want Hudson?" Dave rolled his eyes as he walked up to the locker.

"I want to make sure your not planning on doing anything to Kurt."

"Look. I told him this morning I am not going to do anything and I meant it. If you haven't I look like shit. I feel like shit too. I am not in the mood to beat anyone up, nor do I wish to. Now move so I can get my English book." Finn continued to stand there and stare down Dave

"I don't believe you, Karofsky. If you pull anything your going to have to deal with all of us Glee Jocks kicking your ass." Dave rolled his eyes again while Hudson left. He quickly exchanged his books and headed toward he English class.

Dave walked through his front door and found his mother in the kitchen beginning dinner.

"Hey mom." He said as he gave her cheek a kiss.

"Hey honey. How was school?' she asked as he sat down.

"It was school." He shrugged "When is dad going to be home?"

"Should be back in thirty minutes. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys about the truck."

"Oh well why don't you go start your homework and I'll call you when he's here." Dave stood and went to his room, but instead of beginning his homework he sent a reply to his 'Source' and called about the apartments. He had just hung up his phone when he heard his mothers voice calling him to dinner. He headed down and took his place at the table.

"So Son, I hear you want to sell the truck. may I ask why?"

"I just think I could find a car with better gas mileage."

"well, I don't see a problem with that."

"I just have one request. I want to pick out my next car. like I want to get the cash and go pick out the car out by myself. I'm almost an adult and I know what to look for."

"Ok. I am glad you have put so much thought into it. now lets eat" with that they began to eat in silence. Dave could never get over how uncomfortable it was to eat dinner with his own parents.

Once he returned to his room he quickly did his homework, not caring if it was right or not. he finished and got ready for bed. he fell asleep quickly that night, knowing that he only had a short time left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am pretty sure I can never watch the performance of 'Born This Way' ever again. I spent at least six hours watching that video trying to figure out the movements they were doing and how to discribe some of it. if it doesn't make sense then I am sorry. Also here is a picture of the truck Dave drives in case anyone was wondering. http : / / i1100 . photobucket . com / albums / g405 / Gageslove / 2000 - toyota - tacoma20xtracab - frontside _ ixtttce001 . jpg**

**Anyway here is the next chapter let me know what you think!**

The next few days passed quickly. By Friday Dave had everything in order. He would leave Monday and start over on Wednesday. He had decided to stay at Northlake Village Apartments. He got a 1 bed, 1 bath for 389 and he had found a cheap furniture at wal-mart so his apartment wouldn't be empty. The manager from Auntie Anne's had called him wednesday and he would start the following Thursday. All he had to do was sell he Truck today and he would be ready to was so thankful that the company that owned the train had fixed it right away to avoid going to court. He had avoided Hummel as much as he could, turning around so he wouldn't pass him in the hall and even skipping lunch this week so he wouldn't have to look at him.

It was nearing the end of the day when he saw them, Lopez and Pierce standing by their lockers. Pierce was opening her jacket to show Lopez her shirt. Dave couldn't hear what they said but he could see Pierce's **'I'M WITH STOOPID'** shirt and Lopez' **'BITCH'** shirt. He saw Pierce pull out a Lebanese shirt and show it off. He didn't understand since he thought Lopez was Latina but didn't want to think to much about it as he watched Pierce shove the shirt at Lopez and storm off. He saw Lopez look at the new shirt and make her way slowly toward the auditorium. she stopped at the bathrooms closest to the auditorium and went inside. Dave took this opportunity to duck into to the men's room and change into one a soccer player he knew had left already. he came out and saw Lopez at the auditorium doors and followed the sad looking girl inside

He stood right beside a door, hidden in the shadows. He watched as Kurt stood in the middle of the stage and spoke the first few lines of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'.

_'It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M'_

When Kurt tilted his head during the short pause between lines Dave thought he might come just from the look Kurt was making. How anyone could say he wasn't sexy was beyond him

_'just put your paws up cause you were born this way baby'_

Dave didn't notice Mercedes and Tina until the grabbed Kurt's plaid jacket and pulled. Dave sucked in a breath at the words on Kurt's shirt **'LIKES BOYS'**. He was quickly distracted by

Kurt flinging his head to the side the jumping, shaking his shoulders and repeating the motion as they moved on the stage. Dave was very glad that no one could see him, even if he didn't look like himself it's still embarrassing to to be caught with a hard on. Tina began to sing but Dave only had eyes for Kurt.

_'My momma told me when I was young_

_we're all born superstars._

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_in the glass of her boudoir'_

They had their arms up with the palm of their hands facing outward and quickly changed spots as Brittany and Lauren joined them on stage. Mercedes began the next part

_'"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"'_

Kurt wagged his fingers and wore an expression that was half pout and half smirk then struck a pose and twisted his leg back and forth on the ball of his foot

_'"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"'_

Dave watched as Kurt walked to Mercedes and she put her hand under his chin. He was smiling and looking toward the ceiling, a look of complete innocence. they broke apart to head to the raised part of the stage.

_'I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way'_

He walked up the stairs turning back to the crowd twice on his way up. The rest of the Glee club was now on stage and they all freestyled for a moment.

_'Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way '_

They brought the forearms in front of them and pulled down three times then put their right hands on their stomach and the left on their chests. They made some motion that Dave didn't know then put their arms out kinda like the were swimming. After the they fist-ed their hands and rolled their hips from side to side.

The kids in front moved back as Kurt strut forward and removed his jacket. He flung it toward the front seats in the auditorium and began to sing

_'Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient'_

Kurt Brought his arms out to his side then put his hands at his head in what reminded Dave of a moose. He brought one hand down and then put both arms out, brought them in front of his chest and down. He put his arms straight up then down. then the rest of the guys on the front row removed their jackets as well. Then they brought their hands in front of their face and moved the out to the side

_'Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way'_

Kurt had his hands fist-ed on his hips again moving back as the back row came forward. He turned around as the girls removed their jackets then moved into place by Mercedes.

_'No matter black, white or beige_

_chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave'_

Dave had started crying at this point, guilt and shame after hearing Kurt's solo making it impossible to tell what they were doing. He continued to watch, unable to tare his gaze from the small boy on the stage.

_'I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way'_

Dave could tell most of the Glee club was dancing around, Kurt stood there just barely moving. They repeated the fist on hips motion.

_'Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way,'_

The repeated the motions from the first chorus, except the end. Instead of putting their fists on their hips they made some weird motion in front of them with their arms. Dave couldn't make it out through his tears.

_'Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way'_

They had their arms bent elbows out to the side and twisted their hips. Dave noticed Berry run on stage and quickly shed her didn't even notice she hadn't been on stage before then. The rest of the club had turned and headed to the raised part of the stage. Once their they continued to dance.

_'I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this wayy, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this wayy, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!'_

As they began the last bit of the song, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie stood in the middle as the rest of the Glee Club began to circle them. He saw Shue and Ms. Pillsbury run on stage and join the circle. Dave tore his gaze from Kurt and looked toward Lopez sitting in a seat about halfway between the stage and the door. He saw he look toward the Lebanese shirt she was wearing now the back toward the stage. He turned back and watched as the club finished out their song gathered together. They began to clap, hive five and hug each other and Dave made his escape.

Dave retreated to the bathroom and stood in front of the sinks. he changed back into himself and noticed it hurt more then before. once he was himself he quickly got himself together and headed out to drive his truck home for the final time.

He arrived home at the same time as Jack and his mother and led them into the house. his father had left work early to be there to sign the Truck over. Jack's mother had brought cash, which surprised Dave. he thought he would have to cash a check. after that he walked them to the door and watched as Jack drove off in the Truck. thank god the had the 'source' make him a fake drivers license and plates for his new car.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and once Dave was sure his parents were asleep he began to gather something into his duffel bag. he only put a few pairs of clothes since he could change his appearance and wear whatever. he grabbed some shoes, a few notebooks and other school supplies. he left his toiletries in the bathroom for now but put his bag for that under the sink. once he was back in his room he laid down and went to sleep quickly.

His dream that night was of Kurt, as always. Kurt was sitting on the stage of the auditorium in his 'Born This Way' performance outfit. Dave could feel himself walking toward the stage. he sat down in the seat in front of Kurt and looked up into those beautiful eyes... That were glaring at him. Dave shifted uncomfortably and Kurt turned his gaze to the exit and sighed.

"Did you enjoy our song, David?"

"Y-Yeah"

"I hope you listened closely to the words, because you should take those words to heart. if you even have one"

Dave hadn't paid much attention to what was being said, he was to distracted by Kurt dancing around. but once he thought for a minute he remembered the words and nodded.

"I know the song. and I am going to change. I won't be hiding much longer."

"well, that's good. I hope you finally get some peace." Kurt stood and retreated beside the stage.

Dave's dream shifted and he was suddenly in the dark. he saw a blue light flash off to his right and when he looked he saw Kurt standing under the light. it went out and a flash of green came from the other side. he looked and there was Kurt. this continued for the rest of the night, different colored lights flashing around him, all containing Kurt.

Dave awoke at noon. he got up and did his morning routine before heading down stairs. his mother was in the living room reading a romance novel, Liquid Fear, on the couch. he stood in the door way.

"Glad to see your finally up."

'"Yeah I didn't mean to. can I borrow your car? I want to go car hunting so next week I have an idea of what I want. Plus I need to go to the store and get some shampoo and toothpaste and stuff."

"No problem. Let me go get you some money for your stuff." She sat her book on the arm of the couch and stood. she walked out of the room and into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a twenty clutched in her hand. she handed the money over and Dave kissed her on the cheek. he ran back up to his room and grabbed his duffel bag. he had arranged to 'move in' today. he went back down stairs and got the keys off the hook and headed out.

He was back by six. he had everything in order for his apartment and had run to Wal-Mart. after getting the few things he told his mother, had had picked up a Futon, a small dining set and some dishes among other things and they now set in their boxes in his new place. His father was still out when he walked in so he just headed up to his room and thought of what he would have to tell his parents monday morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! The Plan comes into play. Hope you guys like it! I am this is happening during the rumors episode. I did take the hallway conversation from prom queen and put it in here. Hopefully this isn't too awful. I am planning on posting a picture for what Dave will look like so I will have a link up with the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the feedback! And thanks for the alerts and favorites and stuff! Hope you enjoy**

Monday came too soon for Dave, The weekend passing by in a blur of unimportant moments.. He woke up an hour before his alarm clock was set to go off, nerves keeping him from a peaceful sleep. He went to the bathroom and began his morning routine. Once he was done he packed his toiletries in the bag he had stashed under the sink and returned to his bedroom to stuff the bag into his backpack. He grabbed the papers he would need, the dreaded cake topper and a CD and put the papers in the Backpack and the other items in the pocket of his letterman. Once he finished he headed downstairs to talk to his parents.

He entered the kitchen to find his mother making pancakes and his father sitting at the table drinking coffee. Both turned to look at their son

"Good Morning, Davey!" he mother said in a cheerful tome. Dave gave her a nervous smile from the doorway.

"Something on your mind, Honey?" she asked her expression changing from a look of happiness to one of concern. She had finished the pancakes and Dave watched as she took the stack to the table and stood beside her sitting husband

"Well, There are some things I need to tell you. First, I'm going to walk to school today" his mother opened her mouth to protest but Dave raised a hand and stopped her.

"I'm walking. You guys are going to need some time alone after you hear what I have to say" Dave paused and took a deep breath, gathering the courage he needed to speak.

"I-I…I'm, I'm gay." Dave had to look away from the shocked look on his parents faces as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I also lied to you about what happened with Kurt. I've h-had a crush..on Kurt since soph-sophomore year." Dave's throat was getting tight. He didn't want to continue but he was determined to let his parents know the truth before he left.

"I couldn't handle, handle it and I was a-afraid that the guys would find out s-so I bullied him." The tears are flowing now, all the shame and guilt too much to contain as he bears his soul.

" One d-d-day Kurt Had enough. I pu-pushed him and he followed me into the locker r-room to confront me. We st-started yelling and it ended with me….with me k-k-kissing him" Dave paused and took a shuddering breath, not daring to look up and see his parents faces, too afraid that they would be wearing expressions of disgust

"Af-after that is when everything went to h-hell. I started to bully him even m-more and threatened his life if he told. Y-you guys know what happened after that." he took another deep breath, calming himself. The hard part was over he had told them the truth. Now he just had to get out of there before they could start speaking.

"I know all this is a shock but I had to tell you. I've felt terrible, like I was drowning in lies and sorrow all the damn time. I need to head to school now. I'm sure you guys have things you want to say but I don't think I can handle that right now. So I am leaving, I will talk to you about this later." Dave turned and left his parents behind, Pancakes completely forgotten.

As he walked toward the school he began to feel guilty. It would be a long time before his parents got to talk to him. In fact, what just happened would be the last time his parents heard or saw him for a while. Not a great last memory. He shook the thoughts away as he continued on his way to he school.

He went through his morning classes on auto-pilot. At lunch he went to the cafeteria and found Kurt. He was sitting with the Glee Club picking at a salad. Dave walked up Slowly, fear suddenly rearing it's ugly head, almost causing him to turn and run. He tapped the small singer on the shoulder

"Umm….Kurt, I need to speak with you. Kurt's eyebrows rose and his arms crossed but his made no move to get up. Finn however, took it upon himself to let Dave know that he was not welcome. He stood from his chair beside Kurt and looked at Dave with an expression of pure hatred.

"You better leave, Karofsky. I told you not to come near him. He doesn't want to talk to you. Whatever you have to say that's so important your going to have to say in front of all of us." Dave took a deep breath to keep his cool and pulled out a chair from the table behind him. He sat down and sighed

"Look Kurt, I have a lot I need to tell you and if the only way to get you to listen is with everyone around, hen so be it." Finn had sat back don and had gotten distracted by the burger on his plate. Most of the other club members were looking at them but were polite enough to pretend to be having a conversation.

"Kurt…I just….umm…" Crap! Dave had forgotten everything he planned on saying. He could feel the tears threatening to make another appearance. Kurt decided he had something he wanted to say too, because he interrupted Dave's sputtering nonsense.

"Have you noticed that no one has said boo to me this week?" Dave's first thought was 'No. I've been avoiding you like the plague.' instead he answered

"That's cause the Glee Club is protecting you."

"Maybe. But maybe, no one has been harassing me this week because nobody cares." Dave shook his head subtly

"Your dreaming" Kurt's Facial expression turned even more serious

"Ok, look. I'm not saying everyone is ready to 'Embrace the gay', but maybe at least they've evolved enough to be indifferent." Dave shook his head. Even if people were ok with Kurt, They would never be ok with Dave, not after everything he's done. His emotions played on his face and Kurt could see his sadness. After a quick glance to the side to check on the other Gleeks-who were having a heated discussion on what color to wear to nationals- Kurt continued

"I see how miserable you are Dave. I could just hate you when you were bullying me, but now all I see is your pain." Dave could have sworn he had heard sadness in Kurt's voice, like he was on the verge of tears.

"You don't have torture yourself over this. I'm not saying," Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper

"You should come out tomorrow, but maybe soon the moment will arise when you can." at the last part Dave felt the final restraint give way and tears began to fill his eyes once again. Dave looked down and sniffled, trying to hold the tears back.

"Whets wrong?" The concern in his voice sent Dave over the edge and tears began to flow.

"I'm so…I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. I'm just…so sorry for what I did to you." Dave wanted to continue to tell Kurt how sorry he was but his throat had tightened making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone talk.

"I know, I know." The celerity was clear in his voice. Dave glanced to the side and noticed the rest of the table had focused on the two of them once his tears had started to flow. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He had to tell Kurt what he had planned and leave.

"thanks….Umm…I told my parents this morning. Everything." Kurt's eyes widened to an almost comical size.

"Really how did they react?" Dave could see the confusion on the rest of the tables faces.

"I don't know I left the house before they really had time to process what I said. But that's not all I came to say. I wanted to give this to you." Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out the cake topper and he CD an handed them to the other boy.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It was wrong a creepy of me to take that from you. The CD is just a song I think you need to hear.: Dave sighed. This was it. After this Dave Karofsky would disappear.

"Look, I'm glad that people at this school have learned to accept you, but they wouldn't be so supportive of me. Most of this school still just sees me as a monster. I can't handle the ridicule I would face, not right now. I need to get myself together before I'm ready to take on this school and this damn town. So I'm leaving. I don't know where I am going, but I going to work my shit out then come back and deal with the mess I made. The whole school is going to know by the end of the day." Dave sighed

"How?" Dave leaned forward and kissed Kurt. It was short, sweet and heart-breaking. He stood and ignored the looks from those around him.

"That's how. Bye Kurt." Dave turned and jogged out of the cafeteria and out of the school.

Kurt sat in shock. He could hear the whispers and she the shock, disgust, surprise and outrage on the faces around him. It wasn't until Finn put his hand on his shoulder that he finally snapped out of it.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I have to go." Kurt stood and ran to the choir room. He needed to listen to the CD. He found a CD player and inserted the disc and pressed play.

'_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way_

_I made it through the day_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way_

_I'm leaving out today'_

Kurt recognized the song and tears formed as It continued. Kurt could feel the truth in the words.

'_I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

_Said why you always running in place_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've doe the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Please don't cry one tear for me'_

At that Kurt wiped his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears but to no avail

'_I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

_I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

_Said why you always running in place_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've doe the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've doe the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._'

Kurt hoped Dave would be ok, that his second chance would turn out good. He prayed to the gods he didn't believe I that Dave found somewhere he could be happy and get himself together. He heard he bell for the end of lunch and wiped at his eyes to get rid of any more tears and headed out to face the school.

Once he was a short distance away, Dave stopped and turned to look at the school once again. Even though he knew he would be back in two days it still felt like goodbye. Dave sighed, Turned and started jogging toward his new life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Thanks for the feedback! I am going to post the long A/N at the bottom!**

Dave was on cloud nine. It was Wednesday and he was in. Things were going smoothly for the jock. He had found a car -A 2000 cavilar will the same mileage as his old truck but only $1,900- and getting everything in order for school had been easier then he thought it would be. Now as he made his way to his new AP English class, he saw _him. _he was at his locker-Door open- reading a text book, Dave stopped to admire the boy just as resident hobbit Rachel Berry walked up to him. From Dave's location he could hear what they said without being noticed.

"Stop it." Kurt didn't bother to look up as he responded, sounding uninterested.

"Stop what?"

"I am begging you. Sam is cute, but he's not worth losing Blaine over." Kurt's head snapped up at Rachel's words and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh how I've missed your insanity."

"He's wearing your jacket, Kurt. I remember that jacket. You wore it April of last year. You said it was your Earth Day jacket because it was made out of recycled hemp. I know how these things work. I remember when Finn and I used to date. Sometimes he would leave his letterman jacket at my house, and I'd wear it to school the next day."

"Okay, you need to bone up on your Fleetwood Macology. When they made Rumours, They weren't speaking to each other. Not even 'Pass the nondairy creamer.' They only spoke about the music and it was that focus that allowed them to make their masterpiece."

"You're deflecting."

"No, I'm being a team player, and any minute spent on this _vicious, hurtful and hateful_ gossip is a minute taken away from preparing for Nationals." Dave barely contained a laugh at the look Kurt sent Berry before walking off. It was a high and mighty look that said '_Bitch_, I _just_ told you.' Dave wondered if any of the rumors where true, but since they were started by Jacob Ben Israel and Sue, he guessed not. Dave sighed and pushed off the lockers he had been leaning against and began to walk in the direction Kurt went, wanting to catch up with the male diva.

Dave turned a corner and ran into Kurt, literally. The fashionable boy had stopped to pull something from his bag and Dave had just knocked it to the floor as well as all the papers in his hand.

"Shit. Sorry." Dave said as he bent down to pick up his papers and Kurt's mirror and handed it back.

"It's fine. Thank you." Kurt gave a small smile and Dave's heart melted.

"Umm… Do you know where Mr. Morphew's Class is? Apparently my awesome sense of direction doesn't work in schools." Dave chuckled.

"Oh, it's down the hall on the right." Dave smiled and gave his thanks. He watched Kurt walk away, admiring his ass for a moment before he turned and came face to face with Jacob Ben Israel, camera man directly behind him.

"Excuse me. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Dave just started walking and waited for the crazy to begin.

"So," He looked at a notepad in his hand before continuing

"Ashtyn Summers, is it? Why have you transferred so late in the school year? Seems kind of odd to me." Dave rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business."

"What do you have to say about the rumors that you transferred here because you were part of a gang and sold out your fellow gang members to avoid jail after you were arrested for selling crack to ten year olds, but the leader escaped and is hunting you so you were put into witness protection?" Dave started to laugh.

"Wow. Do you just say the stupidest thing that comes to mind? Seriously, did you _hear_ the crap that just came out of your mouth?" Jacob ignored him and continued

"Anything to say about the rumor you killed your family and are on the run?"

"I'm sure my family in fine." The geeky teen stepped in front of him, preventing him from getting away.

"What about the fact that I heard that you are really an Alien and you're going to attack and anally probe the entire town?" This was getting stupid. Dave wanted to punch Jew-fro's face in but thought better of it. He needed to get this over with anyway

"This is ridiculous! You _really_ want to know why I'm here so late in the school year, all by myself. Jacob nodded and Dave growled

"I got emancipated after I came out to my parents and they started to beat me. And no one else in the small hick town would take in the queer. I lost my job and didn't bother trying to find one there, who would want to hire the town gay anyway? I looked for a job in another state and just happened to find one in Lima, Ohio." Dave took a deep breath and glared at the other boy.

"I'm going to class now so you better move and if you speak to me again you _will_ regret it" Dave's face was terrifying. His expression close to the look he gave Kurt when he took the cake topper. Jacob ran and Dave smiled to himself. That had gone better than he had planned. Now that that was over he just had to wait for Kurt to hear about it.

By lunch, Dave could tell that almost the whole school had either seen Jacob's video or heard about it from someone. He ignored their stares and continued down the hall toward the cafeteria. Unfortunately he was stopped by hobbit girl.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry!" she extended her hand

"Ashtyn Summers." he shook her hand and forced a smile on his face.

"I just watched the video that Jacob posted of you and I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you for admitting what you went through and that you are gay. I have two gay dads so I understand how difficult it can be. That was incredibly brave of you. You know, you re the exact opposite of a Classmate, Dave Karofsky." Dave felt a pang in his chest at the mention of his name.

"Besides the fact that he bullied the only openly gay student relentlessly, he was a blatant homophobe. Monday he kissed the guy he bullied then ran away. It's tragic really." Rachel sighed, lost in over dramatic thoughts. She shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, I came over to suggest you meet the other student. I know it's important that you have some kind of support when being Out in this town." She gave Dave a huge smile.

"Sure. I need to make some friends here anyway." Dave returned her smile and followed her as she walked.

They found Kurt Talking to Tina at her locker. Apparently she had heard the Rumors and wanted answers.

"I can promise you Tina, I am not cheating on Blaine with Sam. He's not even gay." Dave made a mental note of prep-boys name. He knew they were going out. Tina had opened her mouth to respond when she spotted Rachel and Dave. Her mouth hung open as she stared. Kurt turned to see what the cause was

"Kurt, this is Ashtyn. Ashtyn this is Kurt." she gestured between the two.

"We've met. Although there were no introductions." Kurt smiled and turned to face Dave and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. Diva, fashion expert, countertenor, gossip monger and _the_ gay kid." Kurt waited for the smile to drop from the other boy's face. He hated to be so blunt but he thought it best to get out of the way to avoid any awkwardness later on. Instead of the smile disappearing, it grew. Dave Grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Ashtyn Summers. Guitar player, avid reader, swimmer, sports fanatic and _the new gay kid_."

Kurt was shocked. He was sure his eyebrows were at his hair line. This boy looked so _heterosexual._

"Really?" Dave opened his mouth to answer, but Rachel interjected.

"Yes, Kurt. Haven't you seen Jacob's video?"

"No. I've been dealing with the rumor in the paper." He glared at Rachel, obviously still upset about her accusations. He turned his gaze back toward Dave and his look softened.

"Even though I have not seen it, I am glad that you were true to yourself. It's not an easy task in this town."

"My thought's exactly. In fact, I brought Ashtyn here to meet you because I think since you two are the only Out people in this school, you will need each other for support." Rachel smiled. "We're going to go grab some lunch. You two get acquainted!" she grabbed Tina hand and dragged the Asian girl away, still staring open mouthed and left the boys standing together awkwardly.

After a solid minute of silence Dave cleared his throat.

"So, what's this school like? Since you're a gossip, you should be able to give me an overview of this school right?"

"What do you want to know?"

"People I should watch out for, what this school has coming up, stuff like that that." Dave leaned against the locker next to Kurt.

"Well I would watch out for the jocks. They have a stereotype on gays and they just had one of their own break it Monday so be careful. Umm… The jocks in Glee will have your back if something happens. The only big events are Prom; Glee Club has Nationals and the end of the school year. Oh try to avoid Coach Sylvester at all costs. That woman is pure evil." Dave chuckled.

"So what does the Glee Club do? You mentioned them twice."

"We are a show choir. We are also the bottom of the school food chain, social pariahs the losers amongst the losers. But we are hoping to win Nationals and change that." Kurt smiled.

"Awesome. I love singing. Anyway I could sit in on a class?" Kurt seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded

"I don't think it will be a problem. Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Kurt pushed off the locker he had been leaning against.

"I think I could eat a horse." Dave pushed off and they walked toward the cafeteria

"So how does Glee work?"

Wednesday had been great! Glee had been interesting. Santana had hit on him; Mercedes had mumbled 'all the good ones really _are_ gay'. Puck had made weird and inappropriate comments. Dave had managed to talk to Shuester after rehearsal and convince him to let him join. He promised to have an audition song ready the next day and that he definitely did not want to go to Nationals.

Dave spent most of Thursday talking, staring at or thinking about Kurt. He honestly couldn't tell you what happened that day, except for Glee Club.

'_I don't want to know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line'_

Dave wasn't paying attention to a word they were singing, he was staring open mouthed at Kurt. All he could think about was how _amazing_ Kurt looked today. About half way through the song Kurt noticed the eyes on him and turned to see Ashtyn looking at him. He gave the other boy a dazzling smile. Dave returned the smile and as Kurt turned his head back to stare at the very unhappy looking couple singing Dave saw the start of a small blush. He finally tore his eyes away just as Finn and Quinn finished their song.

'_Oh I don't want to know'_

Everyone clapped politely, all clearly uncomfortable with the tension between the two.

"Okay. Terrific job guys. Um, might want to try to smile a little more next time, though." Rachel, of course, had to give her opinion.

"Yeah. It was lovely, but I prefer Quinn's duet performance of 'Lucky' with Sam better. Since you and Sam have become so close lately, maybe you guys should do duets together more often." Dave was surprised by Rachel's nerve. At lunch that day he had been caught up on everything Glee club so he knew how Rachel and Finn felt about each other. He didn't think the short diva would have called Quinn out in front of everyone, instead confronting her in private like with Kurt. He was brought out of his thoughts by Artie speaking Kurt's name.

"Where is Sam? Quinn and Kurt are both here today, so we know he's not doing the dirty." Kurt's eyes got wide at the statement. Everyone was just assuming it was true, not bothering to come to him or Sam about it. Dave had wondered about it himself but had decided to believe Kurt.

"I know what you're doing. You want Finn and I to stop singing together so that _you_ can sing with him again."

"Frankly, Yes. Finn and I have amazing proven harmonies and when it comes to Nationals, I think it makes more sense for him to be paired with me." Dave sat and watched in silence, idly wondering if gay relationships were _this_ dramatic. He figured any relationship that didn't involve Rachel Berry had to be a lot less stressful.

"Well, it's not happening, not as long as Finn wants to be with me." Dave rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. He scanned the room and took in the rest of New Directions faces. Some looked bored, others confused and in the case of those directly involved, angry.

"Wait, I thought you said this relationship was about trust."

"Oh, I trust you." Dave didn't believe that statement. He knew that Quinn was losing Finn to Rachel again and was afraid of Finn acting on his feelings for her.

"I just don't trust her."

"Quinn, I don't think you can mandate who pairs up for Nationals, all right? Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need any help from us."

"I love being here, and I want to win, but Finn, if you want to want to be with me, no more songs with her." With that, Quinn left and Finn scoffed and said

"What?"

Dave didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. As Finn made his way back to his seat, Dave turned his eyes to Mr. Shuester, waiting to see what the Spanish teacher was going to do. Will seemed to be frozen as if unsure about how to handle things. Dave moved at tapped will on the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts

"Yes Ashtyn"

"Well I was wondering if I could go ahead and do my audition. I kind of just want to get it over with." Dave smiled weakly.

""Yeah, go ahead. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be amazing!" Shue gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks. It's doesn't go along with the lesson plan though. I hope that's Okay." Will nodded his head and Dave moved to the middle of the choir room and motioned for Sam and Artie to join him. He whispered to them then grabbed a microphone stand, returned to the middle of the room and stared at Kurt as the song began.

'_Hey baby boy, I've been watching you all day_

_(All day, all day, all day)_

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

_(Amazing, amazing, amazing)'_

Kurt blushed and looked down, but Dave just continued to look at him as he sang.

'_You make me want to take you out and let it rain_

_(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain)_

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Boy we flying on the G-5, G-5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so, so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night like that_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_Yeah_

_(Oh, oh, oh) _

_Man he going to be singing_

_(Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh)_

_Now if I talk it you know that I'ma walk it out_

_(Walk it out, walk it out, walk it out)_

_Man I'll put my money, money where my mouth is_

_(Mouth is, mouth is, mouth is)_

_Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen_

_(Ever seen, ever seen, ever seen)_

_So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Boy we flying on the G-5, G-5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so, so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night like that_

_(Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh)_

_Man he going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_(Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh)_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Just tell him to the left, left, left_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Cause we gone and we gone and we gone_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

_Boy you deserve nothing but the best_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

_Boy you need to tell him…_

_That I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Boy we flying on the G-5, -5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so, so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Oh…_

_(Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh)_

_Man he going to be singing_

_Oh…_

_(Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh)_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

_Oh…_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_Man he going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_He going to be singing_

_Boy, you going to be singing'_

Dave smiled, breathing hard as the song ended and the room broke into applause.

Kurt could feel his face burning. He kept his head down but still clapped with everyone else. While the noise was still high, Mercedes leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Kurt, this super fine man just sang to you. That's sweet, even if the song wasn't." she giggled at her own joke.

"He is totally into you. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Blaine about this?"

Kurt shook his head. Before she could demand more Mr. Shuester was standing

"That was amazing, Ashtyn." He clapped Dave on the back

"Well, since we are short two members, you guys are free to go." everyone began to gather their stuff to leave. Dave was at the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Santana standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you're gay and not just bi? Because I wants' a piece of that" she made a gesture toward Dave's body.

"We could rule this school." she put a hand on his chest which he immediately grabbed and removed.

"I'm positive. Sorry, but I'm about as uninterested in you as humanly possible. And I don't care if I rule this school." He forced a small smile and then turned to leave only to get stopped by Mercedes.

"Look, I think its sweet you sang a song to my boy, but he has a man and you _better_ respect that. I like you, but _I will cut you _if you try to start something." Dave was intimidated by the diva and quickly tried to set things straight.

"I understand. I'm not going to try anything; I was just letting him know how I felt. Plus, I don't think he realizes how incredibly _sexy_ he is. I was just pointing that out."

"So true. I will be watching you." Dave nodded and left the school to head toward his first day of work.

Friday passed the same as Thursday. Everything was boring and drama free until Glee. Rachel got up to sing and had Puck and Finn accompanying her on guitar and drums. Dave knew this was a bad idea, especially with Quinn right there staring daggers at the short girl. Dave had a feeling this was going to lead to something bad.

'_Loving you isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I change things that I feel?'_

Dave was right. Throughout the song she looked at Finn and even took her mic off the stand and circled around Finn while singing. Dave didn't bother to look at Quinn. He knew her expression would be deadly. Dave braced himself for the coming insanity as Rachel finished the song.

'You can go your own way-ay'

And right on cue, Quinn began to speak.

"Don't you think it's maybe a _little_ inappropriate that you sang a love song to _my guy_?"

"You're such a hypocrite! You little miss perfect prom queen! You're a cheater who cheats in cheap motels with Sam." Dave sat listening to the fight waiting for Mr. Shue to stop it. Was he a pussy who couldn't stand up to little girls?

"Nothing is going on between Sam and I."

"Enough guys." That was it? Shue really needed to step it up. Bêtise would have had their asses by now. Dave was not surprised when Santana added her two cents.

"You know, I blame Sam for all of this. And Rachel too, I blame her."

"What did I do?"

"I'm sure you did something." Seriously why hadn't shue stopped this? Dave was pretty sure that the point of the lesson was not to believe all the rumors and here he is not putting a stop to this. God, he really was a pussy.

"See, I'm with Santana. I mean, why doesn't Sam have anything to say about this?"

"Guilt" Great, now the A.V. chick and Chang are getting involved. The only time Dave had heard Chang speak was when he was part of the group threat. Besides that it's all been whispers to the other Asian.

"Seriously, dude. What you're doing is _not _cool. They both have boyfriends."

"Shut up! I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or anyone of those guys. Their just helping me." Those guys? What guys? This was getting stupid and confusing to keep up with.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" Dave sighed in relief when he saw Mr. Shue open his moth to speak.

"Hold on. How were they helping you out?" Was he for real? Instead of telling them to shut up and get back to the lesson his was encouraging them! No wonder they were out of control and over dramatic all the time.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister."

"Then why were you in that motel?" Dave could understand asking that question. Why they had been seen together could be easily explained be Where they had been seen was a problem.

"Because _that's_ where I live now. My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house so now we all live in that motel in _one_ room. Are you all happy?" Dave could see the shock on the other club members. The silence was almost painfully uncomfortable.

"The truths finally out." Sam stormed out of the room and Dave wondered if there was a way to cheer the blonde up. Dave noticed everyone had begun to gossip amongst themselves. They had no shame. Dave stood up enraged

"You guys are pathetic. Sam is struggling and you guys just sit here and gossip about it. Maybe if you guys had been more mature about this whole situation none of this would have happened. Finn," Dave turned his gaze to the tall boy as he spoke.

"Maybe instead of assuming that the rumors were true, you should have gone and talked to Sam, Quinn or Kurt. Kurt's your brother; you should know him enough to know if he would do something like that or not. And Rachel," his gaze shifted to the small Diva who looked very uncomfortable about being called out

"I heard you talk to Kurt Wednesday. You accused him of cheating because of a rumor and a jacket. Why didn't you just ask him why he was wearing it? All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Instead of sitting here gossiping about what just happened, we should think of a way to help." Dave plopped down in his chair and breathed out an angry huff. Quinn spoke up

"He sold his guitar. His parents couldn't afford to buy food and the rent. Maybe we could buy it back for him. I know it meant a lot to him." Everyone nodded in agreement and the money was collected and given to Rachel and Finn. Shue dismissed the class and everyone slowly began to gather their stuff.

Dave was about to leave when he had an idea on how to cheer Sam up. He turned around and walked over Finn.

"Hey"

"Sup. You're not going to get on to me anymore are you? I mean I totally deserved it but I think I can only handle so much in one day."

"Naw. I actually had an idea to cheer Sam up and make things right with you guys. Plus I still don't know you guys very well. I think we should have a guy's night at my place. There is plenty of floor space to sleep since I don't have much furniture and there are no adults." Dave smiled as Finn's face lit up at the idea.

"That sounds great man. I will talk to him about it when we take him the guitar."

"Awesome. I will rent some movies and get a few snacks. Can you bring some drinks?"

"Sure man. What Time do you want us to come over?" Finn asked with a huge smile.

"Eight thirty. I have training until 8. I better go catch the other guys before they leave."

"See you later man" Finn turned and walked over to Rachel and Dave turned to find the other boys before they left.

Dave managed to catch Puck, Mike and Artie in the parking lot before they left. All had agreed that a guy's night was a good idea and Puck agreed to bring pizza. Dave scanned the lot until he saw Kurt hugging Mercedes goodbye and walked to his car. Dave jogged over catching him right as he opened his door.

"Hey Kurt, You coming to guys night?" Dave smiled hopefully.

"Umm… I wasn't aware I was invited."

"You _are_ a guy" Dave chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ that. But I've only ever been invited to girl's night. I don't think the other boys are that comfortable around me." Kurt said a sad smile on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Dave cocked his head to the side in confusion. The guys seemed fine around him.

"I think they are uncomfortable with how famine I am. I mean, they usually play Xbox, eat junk food, watch action movies and talk about girls. I have never touched an Xbox controller except to play karaoke games, I don't eat much junk food and I'm not into females. The action movies I like though. I quite like seeing the strong, handsome heroes running across the screen." Kurt was smiling and Dave chuckled.

"Well, it's my guy's night so you are invited." Dave gave a cocky grin.

"Ok I will be there. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope. Finn is getting the drinks so just make sure he gets something good."

"Will do. See you later." Kurt waved and hopped into his car. Dave smiled and headed to work. He spent the entire time he was supposed to be training thinking about Kurt. As soon as he got off he rushed to the closest store with a redbox. He hurried through the store and grabbed some chips, ice cream and other assorted snacks. He found the redbox kiosk and selected Chain Letter and The Green Hornet. He got home with just enough time to change.

He had just pulled his shirt over his head when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to find the entire male New Directions members standing there pillows and blankets in hand. Everyone piled into the living room while Dave took this DiGiorno pizza from Puck and took it to the kitchen. He turned the oven on and returned to the living room to pick out which movie to watch. Dave was glad he had gone to a thrift store and by some miracle found a 32" TV that was like brand new for a hundred dollars. The boys spread out across the living room. Puck, Finn and Kurt on the couch-with just enough room for Dave to fit without being uncomfortable- Artie beside them and Mike and Sam in front on the floor. They decided on The Green Hornet to spare Artie the gore and Dave went and cooked the pizza. He pulled out the frozen pizza and noticed they were the ones that came with sides. They had wings, breadsticks and cookies to go with the supreme pizzas. Dave put the food in the oven and set the timer then returned to the living area and started the movie.

Dave was having a hard time concentrating on the movie with Kurt right next to him. He kept moving and some part of his body would rub up against Dave. He was going for a drink of his cherry coke when Kurt moved and his thigh rubbed up against Dave's causing the larger teens mind to blank and make him miss his mouth and instead pour the drink all over his shirt. Everyone began to laugh at him as he stood up to wipe himself off. As he was patting his chest with a napkin to soak up the worst of the liquid he got an idea. He quickly set the used napkins down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. He walked into his bedroom and tossed it into the hamper and walked back into the living room and plopped back down on the futon. He chuckled when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"What?"

"Dude. If I didn't have body issues before I do now. Are me and Artie the only ones without a six pack?" Finn was looking at Dave and rubbing his hand on his own stomach.

"I know, dude. It's a good thing you're gay, or we wouldn't have any chance with the ladies." Puck said.

"Two things. First, from what I've heard you guys have never had any trouble with the ladies and two, most of you are taken." The pizza timer went off and the boys halted their conversation and rushed into the kitchen to grab the food. Once the food had been piled onto plates everyone returned to the living room and started the film again.

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" Kurt asked, face red and eyes downcast.

"Umm… probably not. I mean I don't usually sleep in one so I don't see the point."

"Oh."

"Maybe we want you to?" Puck said leaning forward from his spot on the other side of the futon.

"Maybe I wanted to have you all look at me." Dave said with a smirk.

"Dude, What?" Finn said leaning past Kurt to look at Dave with a slightly scared expression.

"Yeah, Summers. You got some crazy plan to make us all doubt our sexuality?' Puck asked with a grin, clearly finding the idea crazy.

"You caught me. I planned to spill my drink so I could show off my sexy self and convert all of you. Then we could have an orgy." Dave kept his expression serious as he spoke, taking in to looks of horror and discomfort on the other males faces. Finally after a solid minute he broke down laughing, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm joking. I will go put a shirt on if you guys want me to." They all nodded and Dave stood and headed to his room.

They finished the movie then moved what little furniture there was and help wrestling matches. After a few rounds they called it a night. Kurt and Artie took the Futon while the rest spread around the floor.

On Saturday Dave walked toward Glee club in a blissful state. Kurt had hugged him when they left that morning. The moment Dave entered the choir room he knew something was up. Everyone was holding a copy of the Muckraker and whispering amongst themselves. Dave rolled his eyes and set down and ignored them focusing on the memories from last night. Shue walked in oblivious to what the students were doing.

"All right, clase." Dave heard Mercedes speak but chose to ignore it. He saw Sam come in with is siblings and smiled then stood when the others began to shuffle out and head towards the auditorium. Finn hung back to talk to him.

"Ashtyn, I meant to talk to you last night. Where did you get that scar? It's pretty epic." Dave laughed at Finn's words.

"When I was five, me and a friend found some of my dad's knifes and started messing around. He fell and hit me." Dave said casually. Finn stared at him in shock.

"That is awesome dude." Finn smiled his goofy lopsided grin and they made their way to the stage. While Sam and Shue were getting everything ready Dave Saw Finn talking to Kurt. Kurt's eyes darted in his direction and he blushed and ducked his head. Dave smiled. He had gotten Kurt's attention and it seemed the dancer liked what he saw.

**A/N: So first of I would like to thank Countrybutterfly on FanFiction for the name Ashtyn and Caliena on LiveJournal for The last name Summers! you guys are awesome. **

**Here is a picture of Dave's new look drawn by my brother-in-law: http : / / i265 . photobucket . com / albums / ii203 / Rache_cutegirl_91 / Fan%20fiction%20stuff /20110529193346 . jpg (Remove spaces!)**

**Also I know this is like three times as long as normal but I had to get _Rumours_ over. I have been dying to get to _Prom Queen!_ also if anyone is interested in what Dave's apartment looks like or any of the furniture you can go here: http : / / s265 . photobucket . com / albums / ii203 / Rache_cutegirl_91 / Fan%20fiction%20stuff / (Remove spaces!)**

**I know I told some people that I would have this up a lot sooner then I did but I have been moving and it has not been as easy as the other three times. apparently there were rats in the place we were living at so when furniture started to be move things got crazy. so I apologize for the delay. **

**Thanks for the support and please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but my ten month old got the chickenpox. that is an experience I never what to go through again. **

**I realized I never told you what Ashtyn looked like. he is tan, has light brown hair and hazel eyes(They are just too amaziing to change.) also here is a picture of Dave's tux http : / / i265 . photobucket . com / albums / ii203 / Rache_cutegirl_91 / Fan%20fiction%20stuff / rapture_hunter . jpg**

**Thanks for the feedback! hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

The rest of the weekend went by fast for Dave. He had worked the rest of Saturday and Sunday morning but had been entertained by texts from Finn, Kurt and Puck. Finn kept complaining about his woman issues and telling Dave how lucky he was to not have to deal with them. Puck kept talking about his current plan to get into Lauren's pants And Kurt was talking about fashion. At some point on Sunday morning while Dave was taking a bathroom break, Finn and Kurt both invited him over after he got off at three. He agreed and spent the evening hanging out with the Hudson-Hummel's.

On Monday Dave walked into the morning Glee rehearsal and was ambushed by Finn.

"Have you gotten your tux for prom yet?" Dave shook his head and sighed.

"Good. I am going this week and I'm going to ask Kurt to help me but I don't think I can handle any type of clothes shopping with just him." Dave chuckled and sat down just as Lauren, Santana and Brittany walked in.

"I've been to Ann Taylor Loft, Filene's Basement and, like, six forever 21s, and I cannot find a dress that fits. I'm gonna be forced to make my own dress for prom."

"Don't. You'll seem poor."

"Your up for Queen. You can't make your own prom dress. Prom is, like, our oscars. It's seriously, like, the most important night of our lives." Really? Dave didn't even care about prom. The only reason he was going was because of Kurt.

"What about getting married?"

"Oh, you can get married as many times as you want. You only have one shot at your junior prom." wow. Quinn took this way too seriously. It was a dance with a popularity contest. Dave knew she wanted to win but that was just crazy. How is junior prom more important then marriage? He saw Mercedes walk in looking a little down.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Prom dresses"

"Thank god I don't have to worry about that. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Cause nobody's asked me" so that's what had her down. Dave thought briefly about asking her but didn't think it would be the same since everyone knew about him being gay. The bell rang and Mr. Shuester walked in.

"All right, guys - prom." Rachel clapped of course and everyone else looked like they could care less.

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." Dave knew most of the class was thinking the same and looked at the teacher waiting for the answer.

"Nope. We _are_the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform."

"Let's do 'Run, Joey, Run." Dave rolled his eyes. He remembered seeing that video on YouTube. It was awful. Will ignored her and continued speaking

"Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And we could really use the money." he pulled up a stool and sat down as he continued

"But I know that prom is a special rite of passage. I'm gonna make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance, too. So, we're gonna stagger the performances so the each and every one of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates."

"Excuse me." Mercedes stood up and walked out of the class room.

"Is she okay?" Dave resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the teacher. That is how he dealt with it? Instead of going to her he just asks the group.

"Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom."

"So? I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance, and then all your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me, so... Your dates are really my dates." Dave noticed a sad look spread across Santana and Artie's faces as Brittany spoke. He quickly focused on the Latino girl and was hit with a realization. Santana was in love with Brittany. He had seen that look before, mostly on his own face, and it was always because he wanted what he couldn't-or was to scared to- have. He shoved those thoughts into the back of his head as he heard Kurt speak.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes." Kurt started to stand up to go comfort his friend when Rachel stood.

"No. Let me." Rachel left and Kurt returned to his seat. Shue told them to start brainstorming ideas. Dave had the perfect song. He looked at Puck, Sam and Artie huddled in a corner talking quietly. He saw Sam's hand shoot up.

"Can we help with more then one song?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Well, if we did a group number could we still sing a solo?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't try and hog the spotlight." Mr. Shuester said and went back to grading papers. Dave sat there a moment in thought when an idea hit him. He stood up and walked over to Sam.

"Do you know what your doing for your solo?"

"Not yet, man. I just asked to keep my options open." Sam smiled and Dave nodded.

"Well, I just might be able to help you with your song choice."

"Really? What?"

"How do you feel about Justin bieber?"

After Glee let out Dave was grabbed by Finn.

"We're gonna go shopping Wednesday. Is that cool with you or do you have to work?"

"I work. But I'll talk to my manager. We will probably be slow so I should be able to take a longer break."

"Cool. The store we're going to is close to the mall so it shouldn't be too long."

"Ok. I'll tell my manager when I go in today."

"Okay. Do you want to come over to dinner tomorrow? Kurt asked Blaine so my mom wants me to ask you. I think she wants to feed you as much as possible to save you money on food. Anyway, I'll talk to Burt cause he was gonna ask a friend of his about getting Kurt and I discounts on Tux's" Dave smiled.

"Yeah. I love your moms cooking but she doesn't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Cool, see ya later" Finn gave a lopsided grin and walked toward his class.

Tuesday was filled with questions. Dave arrived at the Hummel house and immediately had to answer Blaine's questions about where he was from and what he was doing now.

"Your from South Carolina? Where exactly?" Dave had just finished telling Blaine his 'Life story'

"A little town called Coward. It's only got about six hundred and fifty people."

"Wow. That is such a small town. What school did you go to?"

"Lake city high." they continued in this fashion until Kurt left to change. Dave found out that Kurt and Blaine were going to prom together but could tell Blaine was incredibly nervous about boys went to the living room and sat down.

"So do you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?"

"Yeah, totally." just then Burt walked through the door.

"Good news, boys. My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off." Dave and Blaine both nodded their heads

"Sweet." Dave turned to look at Mr. Hummel as he went through the mail.

"Yeah, so what are you going to go with?"

"I'm going simple-black, thin lapel collar-very discreet." Dave had no idea. And from the look on Finn's face he didn't either. Guess that's why they had to take Kurt with them.

"Know what I wore to my prom? I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour bow tie. I looked like Tony Orlando."

"Was that a designer?" Blaine asked and cocked his head to the side slightly. Dave couldn't help but think how stereotypical gay that sounded.

"No." Dave could tell Burt had answered that kind of question a lot by the look on his face as he sat down in the remaining chair. Dave was about to speak up when Kurt's voice could be heard from down the hall

"No need for half off my outfit." he slid into the room and started to show off the latest Hummel creation. Dave was stunned, Kurt looked amazing in a kilt.

"Because half of it is already off?" Dave smiled at Burt's comment but continued to stare at Kurt as he continued to speak as if his father hadn't interrupted

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding. And the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young fashionable man in Ohio." All Dave could think was 'he made that? No wonder Glee club always has awesome outfits'

"Dude, that rocks. It's like gay braveheart." Dave laughed at the comment from Finn. Kurt did a spin, making the kilt flutter out and Dave's thoughts turned dirty. He was saved however by Burt speaking

"I don't like it." how could you not like it! Kurt looked amazing! He looked like sex on legs. Come to think of it, maybe that was why Burt didn't like it.

"Well, of course you don't like it. It's not finished yet. I think it still needs, like, a sash or maybe some beads." Dave couldn't believe it wasn't done. How could he make it look any better on him? Why was Blaine putting his hand over his mouth like that? He looked uncomfortable and not in the I need a pillow over my lap way that he should be. What was wrong with him? How could he say he was gay and not want to grab Kurt and bend him over the couch? Bad thoughts. Dave turned to look at Burt, instantly getting rid of any 'problems'.

"Look, I'm not going to stop you from wearing it, but I got to be honest-I... I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention."

"Exactly. What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails with the top hat and, and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, Blaine, help me out here." Blaine didn't look like he agreed with Kurt and Finn looked incredibly uncomfortable. Dave kinda wished he had turned down Finn yesterday so he could have avoided all of this.

"I think your dad has a point." Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at Blaine with an 'Excuse me' expression.

"I-I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble." oh, that's right. Blaine got beat up last time he went to a school dance. He must be afraid of a repeat.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt, and they're a lot worse than that Karofsky kid was, and all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Now, of course, I, I want, I want you to be yourself, but I also- I want you to be practical." Kurt looked upset. Like the people who meant the most to him had just torn him down. And that's exactly what happened. Dave looked at Blaine and saw him looking at Kurt with a hopeful expression, like, maybe he would understand why they had just dissed his hard work.

"I have done everything right." Kurt stepped back up to the landing and he spoke, his arms crossed.

"Now, Blaine, I understand that after what you've been through, you're worried, but prom is about joy, not fear. So I am wearing suit. I worked hard on it and I think it's fantastic, and if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." Kurt turned and left the room. Blaine and Burt both sighed.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Dave stood up and headed toward Kurt's room. After climbing the stairs he stopped outside the door and knocked.

"I'm Busy." Dave could hear the sadness in the other teens voice.

"Kurt, it's Ashtyn. I want to talk to you." Kurt opened the door and poked his head out.

"Why? So you can tell me that you agree with them?"

"No. I wanted to tell you that you look awesome and I think their wrong. You should wear whatever you want. You've got so many people that will stand up for you if anyone tries anything. Theirs six guys and seven girls who will go ape shit on whoever is stupid enough to mess with you." Dave smiled. Kurt's eyes lit up and a smile broke across his face.

"Thanks. I just can't believe they acted like that. My dad has always been nothing but supportive of me. I've wore girls shirts before. He caught me in a unitard before I was out and didn't say anything. I just don't get it. And Blaine. I know he had problems at his old school but that doesn't mean he should be so worried about mine. I haven't gotten bullied since I came back! It's not like I'm wearing an evening gown. It's a kilt! It was made for men to wear." Kurt walked back into his room while he ranted leaving the door open behind him. Dave followed him in and sat on the couch in the corner.

"I know, Kurt. I understand about people not being supportive. You just need to brush it off and finish your outfit so you can be the hottest guy at prom. Besides me, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes and both boys laughed. Kurt walked over to the couch, bent forward and hugged Dave.

"Thank you. I feel much better." he pulled back.

"No problem. I'm gonna go save Finn, he looked really uncomfortable." Dave stood and walked out of Kurt's room and back down to the living room.

"Finn, you wanna go shoot some Zombies?" Finn looked at Dave and sighed in relief.

"Yeah." he stood and the two walk back upstairs.

Dave wanted to beat his head on the counter. He had dealt with nothing but snotty kids and tired parents all day. He was about to throw the frozen lemonade mixer in his hand at the ten year old currently yelling at him when he saw Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Burt walking toward him. He handed the kid her drink and told his manager he needed to take his break. He had just come around the counter when the group reached him.

"let's go. I just clocked on break and if I don't get away from here soon I might go crazy." They all smiled and turned to head out. Everyone piled into Kurt's SUV and made the short drive to the tuxedo store. After listening to Kurt gush over tuxedo styles they finally began looking.

Dave ended up with a nice black tux, white shirt and hunter green vest and tie. Finn found something that matched Quinn's dress. Blaine had found his prom wear almost immediately after entering the store. And soon everyone was headed out the door and back into the vehicle.

Dave sighed as he clocked back into work. He really did not want to be here any longer.

On Saturday morning Dave made a run to a convenience store to pick up a soda and a slim-jim and he saw them.

His parents.

They were filling their car with gas when he walked up. He stopped in he tracks and stared. Even from afar he could see the pain and sorrow in their eyes. They looked like they hadn't slept since his left. Everything about them said they had suffered a great loss. He continued to the door and reached it just before his father. He opened the door and stood aside for the older man to walk through.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure" Dave smiled, hoping it was just polite and not sad. he saw his father pick out two diet sodas and some candy bars and head to the cashier.

"Hey Paul. How you holding up?" Dave heard hhis father sigh before he answered

"Not too good. Today would have been his junior prom." Dave felt his heart break and tears come to his eyes when he heard the sadness in his fathers voice.

"I'm sure he will come back soon. It's gonna be okay." the cashier gave Paul and sad smile and handed him his change.

"I hope so. I don't think Molly can handle any more bad news." Dave walked toward the front of the store as his father grabbed his purchases and left. He quickly paid for his own things and ran back to his apartment. Once inside he collapsed to the floor and cried.

**A/N: next chapter will be long because it will have a lot of songs in it, though most will only be a few lines. I hope to get it up quickly but life likes to throw weird things in my way, so we will see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: here is the PROM! I hope you all enjoy!**

The gym looked...not as bad as he had expected. Dave and the rest of New Directions were at prom a little early to help set up the equipment. He noticed everyone sitting at tables near the stage. He walked up to where Mercedes and Kurt were talking.

"Mercedes, you look amazing. Kurt, I was right." he winked at the smaller boy. Kurt looked confused for a moment before he remembered what the other boy had said.

"Well, not everyone is here yet so you are jumping to conclusions."

"I have a feeling my opinion won't change. Mercedes how was dinner with Sam and Rachel?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, Jesse was a pain and Finn and Quinn stopped by the table and Finn and Jesse looked like they wanted to kill each other. Rachel talked too much. But Sam was great." Dave noticed that Mercedes got a dreamy look in her eye when she said Sam. He looked at Kurt who seemed oblivious to his best friend's actions. Blaine walked up and sat beside Kurt.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Ashtyn. Are you ready for tonight?" Dave could hear the nerves in Blaine's voice

"Of course. You ready to get your groove on?" Dave smirked. Blaine took on a scared expression.

"I don't know about that. I don't feel much like dancing tonight." Blaine smiled but Dave could tell it was fake. Blaine didn't want to dance with Kurt in case one of the jocks had a problem with it. But that was fine by Dave, it just meant he could dance with Kurt more. Dave sat down and talked idly with the rest of the Glee club while other students filed into the gym. Finally it was time to begin the music and Dave watched as Puck, Sam and Artie went up on stage and the opening to 'Friday' began. Dave grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to the dance floor. She smiled and they began

_'Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Seven am, waking up in the morning'

Dave lost track of who was singing what until Mercedes tugged on his sleeve and informed him Artie was about to rap. He finally started to listen again, catching the last of Sam's solo

_'Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes afterwards  
I don't want this weekend to end_

A-T Artie Abrams  
So chillin' in the front seat'

Dave had to admit that Artie was pretty awesome at rapping. Before he knew it the song was drawing to a close and everyone was pumping their fists in the air and shouting along with the song.

_'Partyin', Partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', Partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend'_

Dave clapped with everyone else and walked with Mercedes over to the tables to wait for her date. He noticed Kurt and Blaine were standing off the side of the dance floor. He had seen them fist pumping along with everyone else. He decided to stand near the stage while he waited for the two or three random pop songs to play before he sang.

Finally it was his turn. He walked onto the stage and locked eyes with Kurt before nodding to the band to begin.

_'Angel, with those angel eyes  
Come and take this earth boy  
Up to paradise_

Angel, may I hold you tight?  
Never kissed an angel  
Let me kiss one tonight

If I said "I love you"  
Would I be speaking out of turn?  
I'm only human, but I'm willing to learn

Angel, make my wish come true  
Let me be in heaven here on earth with you

Angel, never kissed an angel  
Let me kiss one tonight

If I said "I love you"  
Would I be speaking out of turn?  
I'm only human, but I'm willing to learn

Angel, make my wish come true  
Let me be in heaven here on earth with you

Angel  
Angel'

Kurt's blush had darkened with every word and by the time Dave walked off the stage, he looked like a tomato. Mercedes tapped him on the shoulder

"I'm still watching." he smiled and gave a nod then turned to the buffet line.

He had just grabbed some punch and sat down when he saw Santana walking his way. He had to admit that she looked good. Her red dress was amazing. She sat down in a chair across from him and stared at Brittany as she danced with some random guy. Dave knew Rachel was going to sing a slow song soon.

"Want to dance?"

"Why?"

"Cause you look sad. Just let me finish this punch and we can go." Santana rolled her eyes but made no move to leave him so Dave chugged down the rest of the drink, stood and held out his hand for the Latino girl. They danced to what he thought was a Ke$ha song but might have been Britney and then Rachel stepped up to the microphone.

_'I know I can't take one more step towards you'_

Dave and Santana swayed to the music for a brief moment then Dave spoke up when he noticed her eyes kept finding a certain blonde.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with her?" Santana stopped

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're in love with Brittany. I've seen the way you look at her." Santana sighed and they began to sway again

"I'm not sure how long."

"So does that mean you-" Santana cut him off.

"Look, the only straight I am, is straight up bitch."

"Then why did you hit on me? Why hide at all? I've seen how close you two are, you could have been her date."

"I can't handle that. You've heard about what happened to Kurt and the last person to come out ran away. Everyone just made fun of him. I can't handle that. I'm the school slut, what would people think if they found out I've been batting for the other team the whole time? I don't think I could handle it." Dave nodded. He understood

"well, I'm here for you no matter what." she smiled at him. As the song ended they stayed and continued to dance to some rap songs about only god knows what and Katy Perry's 'California Gurls'. Dave cheered as Finn walked onto the stage to sing.

_'We like to sleep all day, and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
Hands up,  
King-King-Kingston  
Let's go_

It's revolution, yeah  
Ain't no time for seclusion, yeah  
Come on and put a bottle in your hand, go 'til you can't stand  
And just rock it, rock it, rock it, whoa  
So much confusion, yeah  
'Cause everybody's losing it  
It's feeling like a festival tonight with them flashing lights  
And we rock it, rock it, rock it, whoa

And we don't got a worry in sight and until it gets bright outside  
We breakin' all the rules that we know  
We outta control, we rock and we roll  
Ain't nothing gonna ever stop the party, you know we go, we all

We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on  
We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on, let's party tonight

Intoxication, yeah  
The feel of liberation, yeah  
We goin' like a rebel with a cause and we breakin' the laws  
And we rock it, rock it, rock it, whoa  
No hibernation, no  
No, not until the day comes, no  
We gonna paint the town red 'til God knows when  
'Cause we rock it, whoa

And we don't got a worry in sight and until it gets bright outside  
We breakin' all the rules that we know  
We outta control, we rock and we roll  
Ain't nothing gonna ever stop the party, you know we go, we all

We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on  
We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on

We gonna rock until the night is done  
We ain't gonna stop until we see the sun  
And we don't ever have a problem, no need for solutions  
We starting up a revolution

We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on  
We like to sleep all day and party all night  
This is how we like to live our life  
I got a feeling everything is gonna be alright  
So come on, come on, come on  
Let's party tonight, whoa'

Dave had to admit that it wasn't a song he would normally picture Finn singing, but the tall boy had pulled it off. He cheered for Finn again and made his way to the side where two boys were standing shoulder to shoulder. He looked at Blaine

"When do you go on?"

"Soon." Dave nodded

"You guys danced yet?" Kurt's expression turned slightly annoyed

"No. Don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"I understand." they stood in an awkward silence until it was Blaine's turn to perform. As he walked onto the stage with Tina and Brittany Dave turned to Kurt.

"You enjoying yourself?" Kurt shrugged but didn't respond.

_'You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl'_

Dave stood beside Kurt watching Blaine as he sang. He sure didn't seem to have a problem moving up on stage. As the song came to the end he noticed Finn and that Jesse kid started shoving each other

_'I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!'_

Finn took a swing at the other kid and missed. Dave pulled Kurt back when be tried to get to his brother as Sue walked up and forced both boys to leave. Dave lead Kurt to the table were most of New Directions was seated. They all discussed what happened.

"What if he wins Prom King?" Mercedes said from her seat.

"We'll have to wait and see" they sat while the random pop songs played and soon Sam, Artie and Mike were making there way onto the stage. They were the last song before the prom royalty was announced. Most of New Directions had stood and either wondered off or headed out to the floor for one final slow dance.

"Ok fellas. If there's a certain someone out there you've been dying to dance with tonight now is the time. This song is for all the love birds out there." Sam smiled as be stalled waiting for the DJ to find the right music. Dave walked toward Blaine and Kurt and heard Blaine speaking.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, maybe get some fresh air. I'll be back in time to hear the announcement." Blaine smiled and headed off toward the door. Dave looked at Kurt and held out his hand

"May I have this dance?" Kurt looked hesitant so Dave added

"It's your last chance to dance. Don't you want to slow dance with a guy at prom?" he smiled softly

"Yeah. I hoped it would be with Blaine though." Kurt sighed and put his hand in Dave's.

"Well, I'm ok with being a substitute." he put both hands on Kurt's hips and said boy put his hands on Dave's shoulder. They started to move while the boys sang.

_'It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)  
Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
(ladies i know your ready)  
Cuz you only got one chance  
(yeah yeah)  
For your first dance  
(you never forget bout your first dance)  
So take advantage of the slow jam  
(tell 'em J.B.)yeah, man_

When I close my eyes,  
I see me and you at the prom  
We've both been waiting so long  
For this day to come  
Now that its here  
Let's make it special

(I can't deny)  
There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
Ain't no chaperones  
This could be the night of your dreams

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

I couldn't ask for more  
We're rocking back and forth  
Under the disco ball  
We're the only ones on the floor'

"I'm honored you danced with me." Dave smiled and moved his hands slightly, pulling Kurt a little bit closer.

"I'm happy to dance with you." Kurt smiled sadly.

"I know you wanted to dance with your man, but like I said earlier, I really don't mind being the one you dance with instead." Kurt ducked his head and Dave couldn't be sure if he was blushing because of the darkened lights.

_'(I can't deny)  
There's so many thought in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
(favorite song)  
Now we're all alone  
(all alone)  
Here's the opportunity_

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime'

Dave put his hand under Kurt's chin and tilted it upwards so he could see his face. He looked straight into his eyes searching for a sign.

_'Everybody says that we look cute together  
Let's make this a night the two of us remember  
No teachers around to see us dancing close  
I'm telling you our parents will never know'_

He found it. Kurt definitely had feelings for him. He whispered

"I'm going to kiss you now."

_'Before the lights go up  
And the music turns off  
Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss'_

He leaned forward slowly, giving Kurt time to back out.

_'Your glass slippers in my hand right here  
we'll make it before the clock strikes nine'_

Their lips connected. It was a short kiss, barely longer then the last kiss they shared, but exponentially better because it was reciprocated. Dave pulled back and continued to dance as Kurt looked around lost as to what to do.

_'If you just give give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
(I know)  
But we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
(give the first dance baby)  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
(to the floor)  
girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know  
cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance  
so take advantage of this slow down  
yeah man.

If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime'

Dave let his hands drop from Kurt's hips. Kurt looked at like he wanted to run from the room screaming but was saved the embarrassment by his boyfriend walking through the doors. Kurt bolted to his side. The candidates for Prom (minus Finn) began to walk on stage and a microphone, the thrones and some chick with the crowns were brought up. Just after this started Dave felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw that." oh shit. He was so dead. Well, she didn't even say what it was so maybe he was overreacting. He decided to play dumb

"saw what?"

"I saw you kiss my boy." her eyes narrowed. She tightened her grip on his shoulder to a painful level then let go.

"Didn't I tell you to back off him while he has a man?"

"I gave him plenty of time to say no. I even told him I was gonna do it. Obviously he wanted it too."

"That's because he's attracted to you. He loves Blaine. You are not going to screw that up with your crazy fine body."

"Look, it was a heat of the moment thing. He could have told me no but he didn't so maybe you should go get on to him about cheating on someone he's in love with." Mercedes opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Figgins.

"Your 2011 Prom King is...Finn Hudson." there was a murmur from the crowd. He wasn't here, what were they gonna do? Sue walked on stage and whispered in Figgins ear. He turned to her and they spoke in hushed voices for a moment until

"Finn Hudson will not be allowed inside for the traditional King and Queen Dance. He will be allowed to pick the crown up in the office. However the Queen will still be allowed to dance with the partner of her choice. Now, your 2011 Prom Queen, with a large number of write-in votes is..." he eyes widened and his face paled as he spoke the name

"Kurt Hummel." a spotlight shone on the boy as he stared at the stage with wide eyes. Some one behind them clapped and the he was gone running out of the room with Blaine chasing after him.

Dave saw red. If Mercedes hadn't grabbed his arm he doesn't know what he would have done.

"Let Blaine talk to him. He will know what to say."

"This is just stupid. He is an amazing person. He doesn't deserve this. Why didn't they do this to me instead? He's been through enough this year." Dave's hands were clenched into fists and he was almost shaking in fury.

"Clam down. I'm sure he will be ok. The jocks in Glee will teach those guys a lesson." Dave nodded and forced himself to unclench his took in a deep breath and looked back toward the stage and noticed Quinn was missing.

"What happened to Quinn?"

"I think she ran into the bathroom. Rachel went after her" they stood in silence for a few more moments until they heard a door open.

Kurt came back.

He walked up to figgins and took his crown and scepter then turned to face the crowd.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." Everyone cheered and Kurt made his way off the stage as the crowd parted. The music started up for the royal dance and Kurt looked around for Blaine. He was hanging back, obviously terrified to dance in front of everyone.

_'Ahh-ahh-ahh.'_

Dave noticed Blaine hadn't moved from his spot yet. He walked toward Kurt and stepped forward and tapped Kurt's shoulder.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Kurt smiled and placed his hand in Dave's

"You seem to be the only one who will dance with me tonight."

"Everyone else is intimidated by your awesomeness." Kurt smiled and they continued their dance.

_'You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen'_

Others started to join and by the end Kurt was dancing in a group with Dave, Rachel and Quinn. As the song ended balloons fell from the ceiling and all Dave could do was laugh at how surreal this whole night had been.

**A/N: I really struggled with what to do about prom king and queen. I went back and forth on Kurt being Queen or not. Next chapter will be emotional. thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long A/N at the bottom.**

"New Directions!, I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant-Jessie St. James." Dave rolled his eyes as Rachel clapped.

"I don't trust this guy. How do we know he's not just going to trick us into doing something stupid, so his Alma mater wins?"

"I don't think I need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid, Finn." Now Dave understood why everyone hated his guts. He had heard about him from Kurt and Mercedes when they had told him everything that was New Directions.

"Guys, Jessie is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now, I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we could use all the help we can get. Because..." Will paused and turned to point at the white board with NATIONALS written on it.

"This is it. We've been working so hard for two years for this moment, and that moment is finally here. Now, I was talking with Jessie, and be agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition. I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet."

"Rachel and I should sing a duet. We killed it last year with faithfully."

"Yeah, you killed us-we lost." Dave was getting a little tired of all the drama. Who cares about last year. They needed to focus on now.

"May I?"

"Um, Yeah"

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead, but Finn, I think it's best if you sit this one out. Fact is, most of the other guys in here are better singers, and Mike Chang, who can't even sing, can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." Wow. Why had they hired them? His attitude is going to get him killed one day. The stupid swipes at Finn's self-esteem are low and he only did it because he wants Rachel. Why anyone in the world would want her is beyond Dave.

"You-you see? You see what I'm talking about? This guys a jerk!" Finn is angry and Dave can't blame him. He's thinking about changing into someone super intimidating and scaring the shit out of Jessie St. Lame.

"Jessie, Maybe you could, uh, be a little bit gentler with your advice." that's all he has to say? Jessie just insulted the male lead and instead of defending Finn or telling Jessie to leave he's pretty much saying he agrees with him bit he should have said it nicely? What the hell?

"Gentle?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that we were training for the "Good Try" ribbon at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing. And there's only one way we can do that." at this point Dave doesn't even care what he's saying he just wants to punch his face.

"Poison Darts?" Dave almost laughed at that if his anger hadn't been so high me might has found it more amusing.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple-identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them." 'I'm full of shit' is all Dave could hear in his anger.

"So what does everyone else do?"

"And who's our star performer?" Dave could see that Mr. Shue was getting close to losing his cool when he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"We're going to have auditions to find out. I'm going to post a sign-up sheet later this afternoon."

"Mr. Shue, don't you think this is kind of not our style?" Dave agreed with Finn, it was stupid to change their style because of some collage drop out who obviously didn't care about what was best for the team, just what got him into Berry's pants

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Finn, but this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jessie." What crawled up Sam's ass and died? Dave tunes Shue out as he wrapped the lesson up and everyone headed out for their first class.

"Are you going to sign up?" he nearly jumped when Kurt spoke from beside him.

"Nope."

"Why not? You have a really good voice." Kurt looked a little disappointed.

"I'm not going to Nationals."

"Oh," Kurt sounded really disappointed now, "I forgot. Too bad, I'm going to miss you." Kurt gave a small, sad smile before turning towards his classroom. Dave knew his smile had to look ridiculous but he didn't care as he walked on.

"...We need to help her. She's overwhelmed, and...She needs us to help her." Finn and Kurt were standing in front of the rest of the group. Finn Had been explaining how they wanted to help Sue clean out her sisters room and plan her funeral because Sue couldn't handle it at the moment. Dave's heart swelled with pride. Kurt was so thoughtful. He was willing to do that for someone whose goal in life is to destroy the Glee Club. He heard Santana scoff quietly before she spoke up,

"Seriously? I'd like to put the "Fun" back in "funeral" just as much as the next girl, but why would the Glee Club help coach Sylvester plan a service?"

"We're not doing it for Sue; we're doing it for her sister." Kurt gave a sad smile as stood there.

"Jean is just like us, guys. I mean, she's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life. We, of all people, should understand that." Dave agreed. Sue may be a heartless bitch but her sister deserved to have a proper send off. Jessie spoke up

"can I say something? When someone dies, yes, it's a tragedy, but it's also a part of life. And you can't let death put your life on hold. Now, I don't mean to be blunt," yeah he did. He meant to be a jerk and piss people off like he was about to

"But I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on the set list for Nationals." is that all he could think about? No wonder he flunked college. Finn looked like Dave felt, like he couldn't believe that Jessie just said that

"Seriously? You... You're serious?"

"Actually, yes, I am. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now?" Why should they care? They don't need to copy them. They need to be original if they wanted to win

"they're in their third week of 24-hour-a-day rehearsals. They're on an I.V. drip, that's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenaline if someone dies during a number? They use them as a pro, like weekend at Bernie's." wow what an insensitive jerk! Someone just died and he's saying crap like that. Finn stood his ground.

"No. Thanks for your input Jessie, but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister. Rachel, you said I needed to be more of a leader of this club-well, here it goes. I'm making the call. We're doing this." the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement and Dave heard Jessie sigh.

Dave was looking for Kurt. He had heard from Finn that he was down and he wanted to see what was up. He found him in the choir room sitting on the piano bench by facing away from the piano. Dave slipped inside and walked over to sit beside the small teen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dave rolled his eyes. Kurt face was splotchy and his eyes were red. He had been crying and Dave was going to figure out why.

"Kurt, I can tell that you've been crying. Is it because of your mom? Or that bird?" Kurt smiled and shook his head

"No. Those are sad, but I've had closure. I can't stop thinking about Dave." Dave felt his heart break. Kurt was crying because of him.

"I just know something bad is going to happen to him and we might never know. What if he's dead? I feel guilty. I handled the situation with him badly at the beginning and when he ran off I just sat there after he told me he was leaving. If he's dead it's my fault!" Kurt was crying again. Dave resisted the urge to change back right then. Kurt would never forgive him. He hugged him and whispered in his ear

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll be ok, and so will you. I'm sure he would want you to be happy, not crying over the possibility he's gone. You have to win that solo competition and plan Jean's funeral." they pulled back and Kurt gave a watery smile

"Your right. I have to make it fabulous." they stood and headed to the end of lunch each grabbing something out of a vending Machine.

That night Dave entered his apartment and made a decision. He changed back into himself and noticed it was a little harder then before. He dug out the digital camera he had brought with him and stood with his back facing a blank wall. It gave nothing away but would show Kurt and his parents that he was alive and well. He hit the button and the light flashed and he turned it around quickly checked to make sure he looked ok then changed back into Ashtyn and headed to the Wal-Mart to use their photo printing kiosk. He made two copies and headed back. He would get these photos out once he figured out how. -  
On the day of the funeral Dave walked into the room where it would be held and gasped. It was amazing. There were giant colorful mushrooms, lollipops and a large chocolate fountain behind where the casket would go. Kurt came up and hugged Dave.

"What do you think? Sue said she loved watching Charlie and the chocolate factory."

"It's amazing. It looks like something out of the movie. When does the funeral start?" he asked while heading to sit beside Kurt.

"Soon." they sit in silence and soon others are arriving and all that's missing is Sue. Mr. Shue waited stood and moved to the lobby to wait for the coach and returned a few minutes later with the woman beside him. Kurt and Finn stand from the spots and speak with Sue then she is seated and the minister stood and walked up to the podium to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome to the most unusual funeral that I have ever attended. Which makes sense because Jean was the most unusual person that I ever had the pleasure to spend every Sunday for the last 30 years with. I think Jean's sister Sue would like to say a few words." he moved and Sue stood and took the podium. She put on her glasses and unfolded a piece of paper.

"I miss my sister. Every night, at 10:00 or so, she used to call me on the phone. And when I asked her why..." she paused as she began to tear up and Kurt grabbed Dave's Han as he held back tears of his own.

"She'd tell me that her body told her..." she broke off again as a sob wracked through her body and her voice cracked.

"She wanted to hear my voice." she stopped then as the tears came and she cried silently on the stage. After a moment Mr. Schuester stood and walked over to Sue. She moved to the side and he took her place to read. He cleared his throat and began.  
"'I miss my sister. The smell of her shampoo. The way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love some one like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether, and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether, I know there's no one on the other end, and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness,'" Dave's heart breaks. He knows that Kurt must feel about his mother. He wondered if his Parents felt the way Sue does.

"'Then I remember Jean, I remember a life with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets-and I'm inspired... To get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much. It feels like a piece of me has been ripped off. Jus one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds-is that to much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her?'" Shue paused as his voice broke and he took a deep breath before continuing as he placed his arm around Sue's shoulders

"But I can't, and I won't, and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is knowing that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now, I'm just going to miss her. I love you, Jeanie. Rest in peace" by the time Will finished every eyes was filled with tears. As the teachers returned to their seats the New Directions stood and took their place. Mike and Sam rolled out a TV stand and pressed play.

"This was Jeans favorite song" Finn said as the string orchestra began to play the intro to 'Pure Imagination' and Tina spoke

"Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three." and the Kurt began to sing

'Come with me  
And you'll see  
In a world of Pure Imagination'

Finn said the next part

'Take a look  
And you'll see  
Into your imagination'

There is a video of Sue and Jean playing. Showing the two smiling and doing various things. Tina is next to sing

'We'll begin  
With a spin  
Traveling in the world of my creation'

'What you'll see  
Will defy  
Explanation'

Artie sang before everyone joined in on the next part

'If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world-'

Kurt sang the last part of the line by himself

'There's nothing to it'

Tina sang again

'There is no  
Life I know  
To compare with pure imagination'

Kurt had the last solo

'Living there  
You'll be free  
If you truly..'

'Wish to be'

They sang the last line and Sue mouthed thank you. Everyone returned to their seats as the minister took the podium again and began to talk about Jeans life. Kurt held Dave's hand the whole time.

After service Dave stood outside waiting for Kurt. They were going to hang out for the rest of the day to get their minds off of the funeral. He stood beside Kurt's SUV as the small teen talked to Mercedes. He decided it was the perfect time to slip the pictures onto Kurt's windshield. He set the pictures under the wiper blade and moved back to the passenger side.

A few minutes later Kurt walked up and smiled sadly

"Ready to go?" he asked before noticed the pictures. He gasped loudly and hesitantly reached to pull them from under the wiper. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at a smiling Dave. He flipped to the second picture to find the same thing then turned it over to see a note on the back that simply said:

'Please give to my parents. Let them know I'm ok.

~Dave'

the tears started flowing and Kurt had to lean on his SUV to stay upright. Dave rushed over to Kurt and wrapped him in his arms

"What's wrong?" he pretended to look at the photos in Kurt's hands before he continued

"Is that Dave? Why are you crying? He looks happy here."

"I know. But he was here. He came back and left me a picture. I don't want a fucking picture I want him to stay. Why would he do that? Doesn't he know how much his parents miss him? How much everyone misses him?" Kurt was clutching at David's jacket. He ran a hand up and down Kurt's back in a soothing motion.

"It'll be ok. He had his reasons for not staying I'm sure. Let's just go give the picture to his parents and then go get something to eat." He pulled away from Kurt and waited while he gathered himself.

"Your right. Let's go." Kurt turned and opened the driver side door and slipped inside.

The drive was short and Dave was suddenly very nervous. Last time he saw his parents he practically had an emotional breakdown. He calmed himself by reminding himself that they were going to tell his parents that he was happy, that he was ok. He took a deep breath as they pulled into the drive of his old home

Kurt wiped his eyes and took a shuddering breath before he opened the door and walked up to the Karofsky's door. Dave followed closely and stiffened when Kurt knocked and footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. His mother opened the door and smiled sadly at Kurt

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, Mrs. Karofsky. May we come in?" she nodded and moved to the side while opening the door wider to let the boys in. Dave held his breath as he entered the house and avoided looking at his mother. She led them into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch watching some TV after a hard day at work. He turned to the boys and gave the same sad smile as his wife.

"Hello, Kurt. What are you doing here?" Kurt took a deep breath and reached into his coat and pulled out a picture he sighed before handing it to Mrs. Karofsky who gasped and began crying silently as she collapsed on the couch beside her husband

"This was under my wiper blade today. I was at a funeral I bad helped plan all morning but when I came out they were there. There is a small note on the back saying to let you know he was ok." Tears had begun to pool around the bottom of Kurt's eyes as he fought to keep control. Dave bit his cheek to keep from breaking down as he watch his mother and father sob as they looked at his picture. After a few minutes his mother stood and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and hugged her back. As they broke apart Kurt said

"It's not a problem. He wanted you to have it so I was going to give it to you." she nodded and sighed deeply

"Well, you two have a good day. I hate to run you out but I think we need some time alone." they exchanged goodbyes and the boys left the Karofsky home. Dave sighed in relief once they were in the SUV.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kurt asked as they pulled away from the house.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. Let's just go back to your house and distract Finn."

"Why would we need to distract him?"

"I have a feeling he is going to break up with Quinn." Kurt nodded, not surprised in the slightest. They drove back to the Hudson-Hummel household and found Finn sitting on the couch staring at the TV even though it was off. After sitting down and speaking for a few moments they found out the Finn did break up with Quinn and he was going to talk to Rachel. To distract him they spent the rest of the day playing Rock Band.

"And then he told us we have to write two songs before the competition." Finn had just finished his rant about the emergency Glee letting Dave had missed due to work. Finn came as soon as they got out to tell Dave about it. Dave was glad he had missed it. It had nothing to do with anything he was involved with. Just Mr. Shue finally realizing what Dave knew from the start. Finn then began to tell Dave about his woman problems and Dave tuned him out as he continued to make pretzels. After a few minutes of girl talk Finn said good bye and reminded Dave to call before they left and tell everyone goodbye. Dave nodded and went back to work. It was going to be a very long and boring week.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post. lots of things have come up. I wrote like half of this right after I posted the last chapter and then I was dealing with sickness, lack of motivation, my sons approaching birthday, trying to have a life outside of my home and dealing with my crazy family. sorry I will try to be a little bit faster in posting the next chapter. I just lost interest in the story for a while. I just couldn't make myself sit down and write anything. but last week inspiration struck and I finished it! I'm not sure how good it is since I wrote most of it in like an hour. let me know what you thought!  
**

**Also I'm looking for a beta for a story I am working on. If anyone is interested please message me. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I meant to get this up Sunday as a birthday present to myself but did not have access to a computer. I'm not in love with this chapter but whatever. here you guys go! let me know what you think!**

'We had breakfast at Tiffany's(cliche I know) and then broke into a theater and sang on the stage where they preform Wicked!' Dave read a message from Kurt as he entered the coffee shop. He smiled at the thought of perfect little Kurt and Rachel breaking into a theater. He shook his head as he approached the counter and ordered. He turned to look for a spot and noticed a certain curly haired boy sitting at a table. He waited for his coffee then approached the other boy.

"Hey Blaine." he smiled

"Hey Ashtyn. Would you like to sit?" Blaine smiled and gestured to the seat across from him. Dave sat and sipped at his coffee for a moment before speaking

"Have you talked to Kurt?"

"Just once. He called to tell me he loved the city and demand that we move there after we graduate. That's it." Dave was shocked. Kurt had been texting him the whole trip to let him know what was going on. The surprise must have shown on his face because Blaine raised an eyebrow

"Why, Have you?"

"Not Kurt. Puck and Finn have texted a few times though."

"Oh." Dave hated to lie but the look on Blaine's face was bad enough as it was, he didn't want to see it if he knew that Kurt was texting him all the pasted a smile on his face and tried to change the subject.

"So what are your plans for the summer?"

"Hoping to work at a water park for the summer."

"Cool. Won't give you much time to spend with Kurt though."

"Well, we'll make it work, I'm sure." Blaine smiled at Dave and sipped at his coffee

"Cool. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do besides work at the mall. My boss did mention wanting New Directions to perform at his daughters tenth birthday party. So I gonna bring it up once they get back."

"That sounds great. I'm sure Kurt would love it." Dave got the vibe that Blaine was not happy about the thought of Kurt spending time with him. Like he gave a fuck.

"well, I'm sure everyone will love it. Everyone except maybe Quinn practically live to sing."

"Why not Quinn?" Blaine raised a brow in question

"From what I've heard she only joined to try to keep Finn and only stayed once that failed because she was pregnant and no one else wanted her. She already quit once this year and now that Finn left her again she probably won't want to spend anymore time then necessary with him or Rachel." Dave sipped the last of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

"Ahh. Well if the water park doesn't work out, anyway I could join you guys?" Dave didn't like the idea. He got the feeling Blaine asked so he could keep an eye on Kurt and Dave's relationship. Whatever, Dave was still going to get Kurt.

"Sure. I'm not sure what kind of music he wants and it's still not a sure thing. I'll have Kurt let you know once we decide." he smiled and stood, holding his hand out to the Warbler

"It was nice talking to you but I have to go to work. See you later" Blaine extended his arm and Dave had to force himself not to grip his hand as hard as he could.

"It was great to see you Ashtyn." with that Dave left the coffee shop and headed to work.

* * *

They were walking. To where, Dave didn't know. Kurt was holding his hand though so he didn't mind. He kept looking back and giggling at the larger teen. Finally they reached their destination: the locker room. He was pulled inside and shoved into a wall of lockers. Before he had a chance to react a pair of lips were on his. He groaned into the kiss and his hands found their way to Kurt's hips. After a moment a tounge swiped across his bottom lip. He eagerly opened his mouth and Kurt's tongue found his. It seemed liked they kissed forever. Kurt broke away and moved to Dave's neck as his hands found their way to Dave's chest. Kurt bit down and Dave moaned.

"Kurt..." he was too breathless to speak. Kurt pulled back and looked into Dave's eyes. Both of they're chests where heaving and When Kurt dove back in for another kiss Dave pulled his body flush against his. As soon as he made contact he gasped

Kurt was hard. Dave couldn't believe he had caused that kind of reaction in the small teen. As they continued to make out Dave moved a hand around to the front of Kurt and rested his fingers on the top of his belt. He reluctantly pulled away from Kurt's lips and whispered

"Can I?" Kurt nodded and crushed their lips together once more. Dave undid the belt as quickly as he could without looking at it and then started on the button of Kurt's pants. He pulled and just as the zipper stopped he looked into Kurt's eyes one more time. Kurt nodded and Dave moved his hand. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Kurt's underwear and let the tips of his fingers brush against the top of Kurt's pubic hair. He slowly moved his hand and just as his fingers were about to touch the base of Kurt's cock...

Beep, beep, beep.

Dave jolted upright with a growl. Stupid alarm! He sighed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped, got in and picked up where the dream left off.

* * *

"Hello?" Dave said sleepily onto the phone. It was late and he had closed at work and had to be up early to help open.

"We didn't make the top ten. The whole thing was crazy and I will tell you about it tomorrow but I thought you should know how we did. I think Mr. Shue said we got twelfth place."

"Cool. Sorry you didn't make it further but twelve out of fifty is pretty good. I need to go back to sleep so I will to to you later, man."

"Good night. I will call you tomorrow." and he hung up. Dave felt back asleep quickly.

He dreamed of the Lima Bean. Inside near the door was Kurt, telling Blaine about what happened after they didn't make the top ten. Blaine was staring at him with a dreamy expression on his face. then three words passed his lips

"I love you." Kurt stared at him with wide eyes for just a moment to long then rushed his reply

"I-I love you too." And then Mercedes was there. With Sam. They spoke briefly then the Diva and the Jock left to get coffee and Kurt and Blaine continued talking.

Beep, beeep

Dave sat up and rubbed his face. He forced himself not to think about it while he got ready for work. If Kurt and Blaine wanted to say I love you they could. It didn't matter to him. People say they love each other All the time when they really don't. It was just a dream. He needed to get over it.

* * *

In the middle of his shift he got a text from Kurt

'Can you talk yet?' it was almost time for his break so he ignored the text and finished the task he was doing.

When he sat down he pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You wanted to speak to me?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the competition..." Dave spent his entire break listening to Kurt talk about what happened.

He couldn't walk fast enough. It was Monday morning and they had their last glee meeting before school. He was the first to arrive in the choir room and he couldn't stop bouncing, he was so excited. He hugged everyone that came through the door. Kurt had an odd look on his face but that quickly changed once he saw Dave.

"Hey! How was school without me?" like he didn't already know. That had been testing all week.

"Horrible. The classes were dull, the food bland and the fashion was horrendous!" Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

Mr Shue walked in a few minutes later with a small trophy.

"Who wants to see what twelfth place looks like?" he called excitedly as he entered. Everyone clapped and yelled 'Yeah' as the trophy was set on the piano for all to see. After they all settled down Shue spoke.

"Do any of you have something you want to sing?" of course Rachel jumped up and sang a Broadway number that Dave didn't know. After she was done he raised his hand and waited for Shue to call him. Mercedes went next, singing an Aretha song. After that it was his turn. He stood and walked over to Brad and the band to discuss the song. Smiles broke out on the faces of most of the band and they nodded. He walked to the center of the room.

'Spider-Man, Spider-Man,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man.

Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood.  
Can he swing from a thread  
Take a look overhead  
Hey, there  
There goes the Spider-Man.

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man  
Wealth and fame  
He's ignored  
Action is his reward  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man  
Wealth and fame  
He's ignored  
Action is his reward  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man.

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man  
Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man  
Wealth and fame  
He's ignored  
Action is his reward  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spider-Man.'

Dave didn't move much, the song wasn't one you would dance to. At the end he was met with applause and laughs. Finn, Puck and Tina all went and then it was time for class. Mr Shue stood as Tina finished.

"Thank you, Tina. Now before you guys go finish your school year, I wanted to congratulate you guys. You've worked hard this past year and had to deal with a lot of problem. So give yourselves a round of applause." everyone clapped and Mr. Shue opened his mouth to speak once more when he noticed a hand up.

"Yes, Ashtyn?"

"May I say something?" Mr. Shuester nodded and moves to the side. Dave stood and walked to the center of the room again.

"My manager wants New Directions to perform at his daughters birthday party at the end of the month. So I wanted to k ow what you guys thought? It's not much money but it means we get to sing some more." Rachel's hand was up before he had taken a breath after his last sentence.

"Where would we practice? And what kind of music would we be singing?"

"We can practice at my apartment. Um, stuff like Disney, Justin Bieber. Stuff like that." Rachel nodded and the room was quiet.

"So, what do you say? Who wants to sing at a ten year old's party?" almost every hand went up. Dave wasn't surprised at who kept their hand down: Quinn and Lauren.

"Awesome. Come over to my house tomorrow and we'll start planning songs." he sat back down and Shue stepped back into the center to dismiss them.

"Well, I'm proud of you guys for wanting to continue this over the summer. I would love to help but I am teaching summer school and cleaning the school over the summer so I won't have time. I hope you all enjoy these last few days of school and have a good summer." he clapped his hands together once and everyone stood.

* * *

After school Kurt caught Dave by his locker.

"Can I tell you something?" Dave nodded and shut his locker.

"Blaine and I had coffee this morning. I told him all about the trip and then guess what he said." Kurt was smiling. Dave knew the answer but just smiled and waited for Kurt to continue.

"He said he loves me!" Kurt's smile widened for a moment the faded to something much smaller

"Awesome. Did you say it back?"

"Y-yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't sound very confident. Look, It's none of my business what you and Hypno-Brows say to each other but if you aren't certain that's what you feel you shouldn't say it, because all that's gonna do is hurt him." Kurt nodded and turned leaving with a serious expression. Dave just sighed and headed out the doors to go to work.

* * *

Dave texted Kurt later that evening.

'Hey Blaine said he wanted to sing with us if he doesn't get that job.'

He didn't get a reply but the next day after school when everyone came over the dapper boy was there. They spent the first hour and a half deciding on songs. The party was Disney princess themed so their were a lot of good ones to choose from. They decided to sleep on it and everyone began to leave. Dave knew the song he wanted to sing. It was technically from one of the princess flim's, it just happened to be an extra song that was featured on the DVD release of the film and not the original. But it summed up his feelings so he was going to to it. He hoped the rest of the week flew by so school would be over and he could focus on other things, like Kurt Hummel.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long. I don't have regular access to a computer and recently all my time has been going to finishing my Pirate Big Bang fic (if you don't know what that is go to tumblr or livejournal and check it out.) the computer that I had been using crashed so once I could get to another I had to rewrite about 7,000 words. I have had this finished for like two weeks but have been distracted with the PBB stuff and getting a job.**

Dave answered the door excitedly. It was their first meeting since school let out and he couldn't wait to tell everyone about his song choice. Rachel, Finn, Sam and Artie walked in. Shortly after that Puck, Santana, and Brittany showed up. Last to walk in was Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. They all sat around on the floor and the futon. Kurt sat beside Dave and Mercedes sat on the other side of Kurt forcing Blaine to sit awkwardly on the floor.

"My Manager told me last night that they decided on a Disney theme." Dave informed the Glee club. They spent the most of their time brainstorming song ideas. In the end they decided to go home and think about what they wanted to sing and share it at the next meeting. They ate a dinner of pizza and then everyone headed home.

* * *

The next meeting was the following week. As soon as everyone had sat down Rachel declared she would be singing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. Mercedes then said she was doing Zero to Hero from Hercules with Santana and Brittany. Finn was doing I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan while Mike danced. Dave was about to tell the group his song choice when Sam announced he was moving. The meeting suddenly changed into a comfort Sam party. They sat around talking about the fun time they had with Sam over the past school year.

"Thanks guys. We're leaving the day before the party." Mercedes seemed especially upset and Kurt took her aside to calm her. After a few minutes the two came back and Dave noticed Kurt kept sending Sam weird looks.

Before everyone else left Sam promised to be at. The next meeting to say goodbye. Everyone hugged him and left feeling downhearted.

* * *

They couldn't meet the following week because Dave worked everyday but were going to meet twice the week of the party. Tina announced she was going to sing Colors of The Wind from Pocahontas and Puck said he wanted to sing Ma Belle Evangeline from The Princess and The Frog. They practiced a few group songs like Be Our Guest and Second Star to The Right. They took a snack break and again Kurt sat in-between Dave and Mercedes. Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment then cleared his throat

"I think I want to sing Go The Distance from Hercules. What do you guys think?"

"I love that song. I think your voice will sound amazing!" Rachel said then started going on about something else and Dave tuned her out. After the Bagel Bites and Granola bars were eaten, they stood and discussed more song choices. Blaine practiced his song then Artie spoke up saying he wanted to sing Eye to Eye from A Goofy Movie. They sang Belle and I've got a Dream before Kurt said he was doing Perfect Isn't Easy from Oliver and Company. Once he finished they noticed it was late and called it a day. The party was in two days and they planned to meet beforehand to go over the group songs. Tears were in everyones eyes as they said goodbye to Sam. Mercedes surprised everyone by grabbing Sam and kissing him before she walked out the door to go home. Kurt stopped before leaving to look at Dave

"What are you singing Ashtyn?"

"I guess it's gonna be a surprise." he smiled at Kurt

"Well, I can't wait to hear it. I'll see you tomorrow morning." he waved and left. Dave set back on the couch and sighed. He knew that Kurt was falling for him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew he should be over the moon about it but he couldn't help but feel bad about lying to Kurt about himself. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth but he knew that Kurt would hate him if he did. He groaned. What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

The morning of the party he was woken up by knocking. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. Shit! He was supposed to be up an hour ago. He rushed to the door and opened it to find Kurt.

"Hey. Sorry I'm early." Kurt looked at Dave for a moment and his eyes widened as he realized he was still in just his boxers. He motioned for Kurt to come in and headed to his room.

He had just pulled on some pants when Kurt knocked and then stuck his head in

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come bug you until everyone else got here. I should have called."

"It's fine. Why didn't you bug Finn?" Dave asked as he searched for a clean shirt. After determining that none were clean he shrugged and walked into the living room and fixed the futon. Kurt sat beside him

"He stayed the night with Puck. So... You want to go grab some breakfast."

"Don't have a clean shirt."

"Well, why don't we just hit a drive-Thru?" Dave nodded and they stood and walked to Kurt's SUV. It didn't take them long to get food and make it back to the apartment.

Just as they finished their food there was a knock on the door. Dave opened it to find Mercedes.

"I-is Kurt here already?" he noticed her cheeks pink and her eyes glance down to his chest. He glanced down himself and blushed as he realized he was still shirtless.

"Yeah, He's in the living room. I'm gonna go get a shirt." he smiled and stepped aside for her to come in. She glared at him as she walked past. He rushed into his bedroom and used his power to think of himself with a clean shirt on. He gritted his teeth at the pain but managed to hold back the grunt that wanted to come out. He walked out of his room just in time to hear Mercedes

"You are still with Blaine! Why are you doing this?"Kurt sighed

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just enjoy the rest of today." he heard Mercedes huff and the sound of someone plopping onto the futon. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Found a clean shirt. Sorry about that Mercedes. I haven't done laundry in a while so I didn't think I had a clean shirt."

"Mmm-Hmm" Mercedes just glared at him from her spot on the couch and crossed her arms. He sighed and sat beside her. The ensuing silence was almost unbearable. Just as he was about to break the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and pulled it open to find Finn, Puck and Rachel. He let them In and they all sat down to wait for the rest of the club to arrive.

Once they were all there they ran through the group songs and Rachel, Blaine and Finn/Mike all did their numbers before they have to leave.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be a very musical chapter just so you guys know. like most of it will be lines from songs type chapter. it will probably have more then the prom chapter. Let me know what you think! Also if you tweet hit me up! I'm MrMaxFan on twitter!  
**


End file.
